My Daddy
by kitacullen89
Summary: His Name is Doctor Edward Cullen But To Me He Is My Daddy (reposted)
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy is at work and I'm wondering around the house missing him. Daddy has showed me how to please myself. Maybe he won't mind if I take out one of my toys and cum a few times. I know I am supposed to ask permission but just this once won't matter. It's been a stressful week and a little release never hurt anyone. That's what was going through my mind

I go to the bedroom and slip off my pj bottoms. I lay back on the bed and let my legs fall to the sides. I run my fingers across my lips and then up to my lil clitty. I rub slowly at first, taking my time. My body becomes warm as I start applying more pressure. I'm enjoying myself so much I don't hear the front door open or the footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Daddy says loudly. My heads snaps up in surprise.

"Uh, Daddy, you are home early." I stammer.

"That isn't what I asked. It looks like you were very close to cumming. Good thing I walked in when I did. You know you are not to cum without permission." Daddy says. He face is stern. I'm a little scared. He usually is happy to see me when he gets home.

I climb off the bed and go over to him to give him a kiss. Maybe I am not in trouble. I didn't cum after all. As soon as I get close to him, Daddy grabs my arm and twists it behind my back.

"Ouch Daddy! That hurts!" I whimper.

He pushes me forward towards the bed. I stumble but he doesn't let me fall. One more push and I am laying face down on the bed. My tshirt has been pulled up and My butt is bare. I hear Daddy walk away for a minute and then walk back over to me. I am too scared to move. I do take a quick peek back at him and right as I do the belt comes down hard across my butt. It snaps loudly.

"Daddy...noooooooooooooo!" I plead. I can usually take the belt but it is when we are playing. He has never used it as punishment before and I wasn't prepared for the hit.

"The belt usually makes you come my lil pain slut. You want to cum don't you? That is why you were playing with yourself without permission, was it not?" Daddy growls.

The belt comes down hard and I jump. I try and squirm away. I don't answer his questions as tears are building up in my eyes threatening to spill out. Daddy pulls me back closer to him.

"You will stay still and take what I am giving you. You like the belt remember? Or has that changed?" Daddy says as he raises his arm to hit me again.

Smack, smack smack the belt just keeps coming down across my butt. I lay there as still as I can and bite down on my lip. The tears have started flowing now. I wonder how many times he will use the belt on me

After about ten minutes of constant beating, he flips me over to my back. The weight of my body on my very sore butt makes sure I don't forget about my punishment. Even the soft bed is not cushion enough. He takes my arm and pulls me to the edge of the bed. My head is almost hanging off.

"Open your mouth now!" He commands as he unzips his shorts and pulls them down. I know what this means. We have done this before but not in this position. I open my mouth and in less then a second he thrusts himself all the way in, hitting the back of my throat. I start to gag and my breathing gets heavy. He usually eases himself in. Why is he doing this?

"Take my cock in your mouth. Use your tongue like a good slut. I am going to fuck your mouth and use you like the little whore you are." He says through his teeth.

I struggle to keep my lips wrapped around him. It is so uncomfortable with him slamming in and out of my mouth. He body presses up against my face as he pushes forward. Each time he slams into me I gag.. I don't know how much more I can take. He has never used me like this. More tears form in my eyes and run down my face.

"That's a good slut. Daddy will cum first. I don't know if you are going to get to cum. Finish Daddy off and I will consider it. I bet your beating and this are really making you wet." Daddy says between grunts.

His pace quickens. I think I am going to pass out if he doesn't stop soon. My hands are clawing at the blankets and my legs are kicking wildly around. One last time he pushing in hard. His cock twitches and jerks in my mouth. Soon his sticky cum is coating my throat.

"Swallow bitch!" He says as soon as he can speak. I swallow hard. He pulls back and I lick the last bit of cum from his cock. I lay there motionless, scared to move. I am in shock.

Daddy takes my arms, gently this time and pulls me up. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around me, pulling me close. He kisses me on the cheek and pats my head.

"That a good girl. Now it's your turn." Daddy coos.

He gently lays me back on the bed, my head on the pillow. He takes each leg and bends it slightly up. He pushes them apart. Daddy crawls between my legs and soon I feel his hot breath on my drenched pussy.

"Just relax, Daddy's got this." Daddy says as he looks up at me. Soon is tongue is running up and down my lips. He brings it back up to my clit and circles around it a few times. He sucks my clit into his mouth and sucks gently.

"Ooooooooh Daddy! That feels so good!" I sigh.

He continues to use his tongue, lapping up my juices. My whole body begins to tremble. He gently takes one finger after coating it with my wetness and presses it gently at the entrance of my tight, little hole. Daddy pushes his finger in slowly and then begins to push it in and out. His mouth is still on my clit. It feels so good.

"Daddy, I'm so close." I moan.

"Let go baby. Cum for Daddy." Daddy says and goes right back to work on my clit.

I bite down on my lip and throw back my head. My back arches and my legs kick out. I feel waves of pleasure rocket thorugh me.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDaaaaaaaa... adddddddyyyyyyyyyy!" I cry out as I cum. My body goes limp and I let out a long sigh.

After I recover a bit and have the ability to speak I say "Thank you Daddy! Now come up here and give me a kiss."

Daddy climbs up on top of me and lowers his lips to meet mine. I can taste myself on him. I smile brightly. My Daddy is the best.


	2. Chapter 2

*flashback*

"ISABELLA GET YOUR FILTHY WHORING ARSE DOWN HERE NOW WHERE THE HELL IS MY DINNER" charlie shouted from downstairs i got up out of my bed careful not to hurt my ribs i couldn't breathe as it is.

"Coming Ch..father" i whimpered as i put my sleep shorts and tank top on and made my way down the stairs

"Well hurry the fuck up then i haven't got all day ungrateful bitch" just as i hit the bottom step charlie came charging at me and grabbed my hair

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING YOU LITTLE SLUT maybe i should show you all your good for...a punching bag" the first blows to my face i was used to but then booted me in my already sore ribs thats when everything went black.

woke up in the hospital the first time i laid my eyes on Edward who would of thought he would change my life for the better.

"Hello Isabella i am Dr Cullen but you can call me Edward" i couldn't respond all i could do was look into his emerald eyes.

"Now Isabella" "its just Bella " i whispered "ok Bella now i have to ask you a few questions its ok if you don't want to answer just try your best ok" his smile was so warm and kind so i just nodded "Right well do you know why your here sweetheart" i nod "and do you know who done it" oh no charlie if i tell he will kill me for sure i cant breathe " its ok sweetheart he cant hurt you they have him locked up he cant hurt you any more shhhhh" he hugged me it was so comforting i cant remember the last time someone hugged me

"Better now sweetheart ok now how old are you" "18 in september whats going to happen now what will happen to charlie to me"

"Well i am sorry if this will upset you but you have a right to know for what i have seen on paper and heard around the hospital chief swan" he spat his name with so much venom

" he was beating you violently and your neighbour mrs cope heard you scream an ran to your door just as you blacked out then she phoned the police

Your father is in custardy and will be charged with quite a few felonies and i am not sure what will come of you but you will be in here for a while" he looked so sympathetic i hated it

"Right Bella i have to go on my rounds so i will come back in a little while why don't you get some rest " with that he left

Later on he did come back and we laughed and laughed i hadn't laughed in a long time it felt good i felt free a few days later a social worker came to see me because i was still a minor for the next 2 months she explained that charlie wasn't only getting charged with my assault but he was going down for fraud and corruption but the worst one was trafficking of a minor he had sold me to a buddy of his in New York that hurt more than any beating he ad ever given me i sobbed while Edward held me he had been there for me when i needed him since the day i met him i know i am fallimg for him but he only see's me as a child who was abused by her father

"Edward where am i going to go when i get out of here i am all alone i cant go back to his house ever again"

" I don't know honey where else is there for you to go" that made me cry again i had no one or no where to go "shh am sorry sweetheart don't cry you can come and stay with me until you are back on your feet"

"Wha what are you serious you oh why " i was speechless

"Bella i consider you not just a patient but a friend i am helping out a friend like friends do " oh ouch that was a lot of friends in that sentence " oh i couldn't Edward i would be imposing on you" "no Bella you aren't and i could keep a eye on you please come and stay with me"

"Ok yes i will" am i really doing this

2 weeks later i was sitting in edwards living room.

and after 18 years i finally felt at home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: steph meyer owns Bella and Edwards arse**_

_**there will be time jumping back and forth for those who are confused**_

Daddy was making his little girl wait. In spite of herself she felt a little curl of excitement low in her belly this was the only way she could get him to finally do it he played there a few times but never went all the way.

She wondered how mad Daddy was today after her shameless display. Would she get away with just a spanking, she wondered, or had she pushed Daddy's temper further? He had some very...interesting toys in his box.

She shuddered at the memory of the last time Daddy's little girl had been very naughty, and the curl of excitement grew. She began to feel moisture between her naked thighs, and she shifted uncomfortably. God, how she loved having a Daddy

The doors opened then, and she walked in. The room was dark, with only a few lamps lit at half-light dotted about here and there. He was sitting in the armchair, his arms loosely folded, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the change in light. She could see a bulky shape by the side of the chair which could only be his box

Daddy was angry

Oh, good

"Come here, Isabella," he said eventually. His tone was clipped, and he sounded angry.

She walked slowly to him and looked him in the eye. He looked at her sternly, and she dropped her gaze to the floor

"You know why you're here, don't you," he said evenly. He paused, obviously expecting an answer

"I've been naughty," she said, barely above a whisper

"Louder!" he commanded. "Daddy can't hear you."

"I've been naughty!" she said, in an almost-normal volume

"I should say you have. Tell Daddy what you did."

Bella bit her lip and looked away, before plucking up the courage to respond.

"I...I...didn't put any panties on this morning, Daddy."

"And why not? No," he said harshly, "Don't look at your feet. Look me in the eyes."

God, his eyes beautiful emerald eyes.

"Because I didn't have any clean ones, Daddy," she said, her lower lip beginning to wobble and her eyes starting to mist up.

"Is the washing machine broken?" he enquired, tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair.

"No, Daddy," she sniffed.

"Have you run out clean panties?" he asked.

"No, Daddy," she repeated miserably.

"So why aren't you wearing any panties?" he said harshly.

"Because..because..." she sniffed as the tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Tell me," he ordered, using his most commanding tone. Her stomach lurched and she felt the wetness between her legs increase.

"Because I was lazy," she said, through her sobs. "I've been out a lot this week. I didn't have time to do my laundry."

"Out?" he said immediately. "With who?" He leant forward in his chair and fixed her with a fierce glare.

"Was it with a boy?"

She let out another sob. Oh, Daddy wasn't going to like this one.

"A boy, Daddy. But, uh, more than one boy." She looked away and at the carpet.

"How many boys?"

"Four," she whispered.

"Four," he repeated. He shook his head sadly.

"Oh Isabella, how could you let me down like that?"

She sobbed again, grabbing the edge of her dress with her fingers so she had something to hold on to.

"You know the rules, Isabella. I have to meet all your friends and approve of them before I allow you to go out. And now you tell me that you've been sneaking out of the house all week to meet up with four different boys?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said, putting on her best apologetic face.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," he said sternly. "You know you're going to have to get punished for this. But one thing at a time. First of all, there's the issue of your panties to consider. Do you know what I'm going to have to do for that?"

She swallowed nervously.

"Spank me?" she offered.

"Spank you," he agreed. "And as you're not wearing any panties, it's going to be a bare-assed spanking. Take your clothes off, Isabella, and come here. "

Her fingers fumbling with the release catches, Bella peeled off her boots then shucked off her dress. She unhooked the bra she was wearing and folded all of her clothes neatly. She walked slowly over to the chair, where her Daddy appraised her with his cold emerald eyes.

"Put your hands above your head," he commanded. "Turn around slowly for me."

She did as she was told, and he scrutinised every inch of pale skin she presented to him.

"Acceptable," he told her, and her spirits rose.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said.

He shot out a hand and grabbed her wrist, yanking her roughly over to him. He caught her off-balance, and before she knew it she was sprawled over his lap. He leaned to one side then righted himself, and she felt her wrists encircled by bands of cold metal.

"Hand restraints," he said unapologetically. "You've been such a bad girl I don't trust you not to move."

She tugged at the restraints, but they were unyielding. A small chain linked them, and he extended a finger under it, jerking her bound wrists up behind her.

"Such a bad girl," he repeated, and the words sparked another curl of pleasure in her. Then his hand descended in the first of many slaps to her pale backside.

She was sobbing when he started, and continued to cry all the way through the thoroughly efficient spanking she received. No portion of her backside was left unspanked, including the tender area under the curve of her ass. He even spanked her pale thighs, sending mixed signals of pain and pleasure throughout her body. Her skin started to feel warm, then hot, then positively ablaze as his hand fell on it again and again and again. She gasped for breath and whined, wriggled about on his lap and kicked out with her feet, but it did no good. He just reprimanded her for being a brat, and spanked her harder and faster.

Eventually the spanking finished, and he gently pulled her up from over his knee and arranged her in a sitting position in his lap. His leg was damp from her wetness, and his shoulder soon became damp with her tears. His arms came about her and he stroked her gently, touching her face and hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hush now," he soothed. "It's all over, Baby."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy!" she wailed.

"I know you are," he comforted her. "Daddy knows you will try not to be a naughty girl again."

He continued talking to her softly until her sobs stopped and she pulled herself into a more upright position on his lap, made more difficult with her hands bound firmly behind her. The roughness of his pants irritated her sore behind, and she wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. He wiped away her tears with the pad of a thumb, and she kissed it as he brushed it over her lips.

"Ah ah," he said disapprovingly. "Don't think I've for gotten about your little outings, young lady."

Bella bit her lip. She had hoped that the long spanking she had just received would have

been punishment enough. She wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud though; Daddy would just flip her back over his knee and start again.

"Who was the first person you went out without my permission, Isabella?" he said severely.

"Jacob," she said quietly, looking down at her lap. "But we only went skating, Daddy!"

"You still snuck out," he told her sternly, "is what you do with your Daddy not enough do i bore you.

Bella bit her lip and continued to stare downwards. His hand gripped her chin firmly and

turned her head towards him.

"Did you like it?" he repeated.

"I was bored alone daddy," she said hesitantly.

His eyes narrowed and his grip on her face tightened fractionally before pulling her closer to him. His lips took hers in a powerful, demanding kiss. Her mouth opened to him automatically and she pushed herself forwards and up into his kiss. His hands stroked her arms and thighs gently as he continued to control the kiss, forcing her mouth open wider to admit his tongue, pushing her head back against his shoulder to restrict her movement. It seemed to last forever, and she melted into it. All thoughts of Jacob were gone.

He pulled away with a final nip to her lip, making her squeal in surprise.

"Did you like that?" he asked, his voice slightly deeper than before.

"Oh yes," she breathed, staring up into his face with a smile. "You're kisses are the bestest daddy."

"I should damn well think so," he muttered, dropping a kiss to her temple as she giggled into his shoulder.

"And your next outing?" he said firmly, using his Daddy-tone again. "Who did you go out with next?"

"Seth," she sighed, nestling further into his chest. "He was a better skater than jacob so we went for ice cream."

"Ice cream?" he enquired, running a hand over them for the first time that evening. "You let a man other than your Daddy take you for your favorite ice cream?"

Bella blushed. "Yes, Daddy," she whispered.

"Bad girl," he said, bringing the hand that wasn't wrapped firmly around her hip down in a light smack to her breast. She gasped, and he repeated the motion several more times before capturing a nipple with his fingers and tweaking it. She whimpered at the sensation it caused, and he spent some time alternating between spanking her breasts lightly and tugging at her nipples before he dipped his head and suckled one abused bud into his hot mouth.

She let out a scream at that and writhed on his lap as he paid attention to first one nipple, then the other. She wasn't just wet now, she was flooding his leg with her juices.

He released the nipple he was sucking on with an obscene pop, and a familiar smug smile returned to his face.

"Who's better me Jacob or seth?" he asked.

"You, Daddy!" she said immediately. He kissed her again, and she hummed in bliss.

"So, after you played out with Jacob and seth, who was the next boy you let take you out?" he asked.

Bella bit her lip.

"Laurent," she confessed. "He was a very good skater, Daddy, almost as good as you. So I decided to be nice to him."

"How?" he asked

"I touched him Daddy," she whispered in his ear.

"With your hands or with your mouth? You better not have kissed him little girl.

"Just my hands!" she said hurriedly. "Only on his cheek."

He looked at her steadily for a moment, and then suddenly parted his legs so she tumbled to the floor. Landing on the carpet aggravated her spanked backside, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Prove it," he said as he unfastened his pants. "Show your Daddy what you do with your mouth to me in my special place.

She pulled herself up onto her knees and took him into her mouth eagerly. He was content to let her suck at the head for a while, running her tongue over the slit and using her lips to nibble at it, but he grew impatient.

"More," he said, through gritted teeth.

She began to take more of his length into her mouth, taking very great care not to let any of her teeth touch him. Daddy didn't like that. He head bobbed up and down quickly, but this still wasn't enough for her Daddy, who was panting hard above her.

He put both his hands in her hair and held her head in place as he thrust into her mouth. He thrust repeatedly, smiling when she choked and gagged on his thick length. She tried her best to suck and like, but her Daddy didn't want that anymore. He thrust deeply into her throat, making her accept the entirety of him from root to tip. He held her head tightly as she choked and wheezed, then pulled out with a groan.

She coughed and spluttered, putting her head on his knee as she caught her breath.

"Was I good, Daddy?" she managed to say at last.

"Very good," he panted, running his hand up and down his long, thick cock, glistening with her saliva.

Eventually he reached down and pulled her back up onto his lap and into his arms.

"Who else?" he whispered in her "Who else ?"

"James," she whispered back. "He wanted to race."

His hand found its way to her hair again, but this time he pulled it none-too-gently to jerk her head back, exposing her throat to him.

"What did he do?" he snarled.

"He kissed me," she stuttered."Did you like it?" he asked, his hand still jerking her head back.

"No daddy i only like your kisses"

"You were wet here?" he asked, parting her thighs with his free hand and sliding two fingers up inside her.

"Ooh, noooo, Daddy, only you can make me wet," she panted.

"Hmm," he said distractedly as he plunged his fingers in and out of her, adding a third and ramping up the speed. "You're tight enough, I suppose, but not really tight enough for me."

He rubbed lazily at her clit and Bella moaned moaned loudly with the sheer bliss of it all.

"I'm angry with you Isabella," he said levelly. "You let a boy kiss you, and only your Daddy gets to do that. It's not special anymore. Whenever I fuck your tight little pussy now, all I'm going to think about is how I'm not the only one that's kissed them beautiful lips."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she wailed, thrashing slightly under the pressure of his fingers.

He sighed heavily. "That doesn't make me feel better, Isabella. I don't feel special anymore."

Bella's mind spun, desperately trying to think coherently while her body was being played expertly. How could she make it up to her Daddy?

"My ass!" she said suddenly. "You can fuck my ass, Daddy, nobody has ever fucked me there before."

His fingers stilled, but his thumb kept rubbing insistently away at her clit.

"Your ass?" he said, musing on the subject. "No, Daddy's never fucked his little girl there before, has he. Is that what you want?"

"Oh yes," she gasped, wetter than ever and the beginnings of orgasm churning around in her belly.

"Please Daddy, please fuck me in the ass," she begged.

His kissed her again, deeply and strongly. She saw naked desire in his eyes, lust and just a hint of amazement.

"On the bed," he said quietly. "Hands and knee's and face the doors."

She managed to pull her limbs together enough to comply with his order. She could hear him stand up and strip off his clothing, then rummage around in his box.

A pillow landed directly in front of her.

"Put your head on that," he said, not unkindly. "Stick your ass up in the air."

Bella complied. It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, especially with her arms still in the restraints, but the pillow definitely helped.

He stroked her ass gently. It was still warm from her spanking, but the sting had died away to a dull ache. He traced a finger down the crack in her ass, and ran the pad of it over her asshole.

"You're going to be very tight," he said quietly. "I'm going to have to loosen you enough to take my dick, do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy," she said, sighing as his gentle fingers traced cool lines over her warm skin.

"You'll tell me if the pain is too much," he said fiercely. "I'll be angry if you don't tell me you're hurting, Baby."

"I promise, Daddy," she said sincerely.

He let out a long breath, and then a cool, slick substance trickled down the crack of her ass. He smeared it generously all around her hole, then she felt the cautious touch of his finger on her hole again. He certainly took his time to open her up, gently inserting first just the tip of a finger and tugging it in and out until the ring of muscle had loosened up enough to allow the finger in to the second knuckle, then down to the root. He kept adding more slick, and the squelching noise that accompanied every thrust of his finger made Bella giggle.

She stopped giggling abruptly when he suddenly added another finger, and groaned with pleasure instead.

"Does that feel nice?" he asked.

"Oh, yes Daddy," she breathed.

He began to move his fingers in and out slightly faster, and she groaned again.

"Fuck me now, Daddy pleaseee," she begged.

"Not until you can take three," he said firmly.

It took a while longer for her to be stretched enough to cope with three of his fingers, but with patience and a lot more slick they got there.

She screamed a little as the third finger went in, and he stilled immediately.

"Talk to me," he said, his voice full of concern.

"So good," she managed. "So full, Daddy."

"You look so good like this," he said, rubbing the small of her back. "You're stretched so tight around Daddy's fingers."

"I want your dick, Daddy," she begged.

"Ok," he said, his breath coming in ragged pants. "Ok, be patient now."

He slowly pulled his fingers out one by one, and she whimpered at the sensation. That soon stopped when she felt the slick head of his dick push at her stretched-out hole.

"Oh, God" she gasped as she felt it push past the barrier muscle.

"Fuck," came the response, his voice strained and coming in big pants of breath. "Oh fuck, Bella, this looks..."

His voice trailed off as he nudged more of himself into her willing body. She keened a high pitched noise as he sank half-way into her and stopped.

"More," she begged him. "I want it all, Daddy, give me more."

He seemed unable to move, so she jerked her hips upwards and forced the rest of him into her. They both moaned simultaneously, and he gripped her hips with vice-like fingers.

"Move, please," she begged him, but he stayed still. Instead, he moved one of his hands until he found her clit again, and started to rub at it.

Her whole body shook as he coaxed back the orgasm that had stayed at bay while he had been gently opening her body up. She could feel it building up again, the tendrils of pleasure dancing up through her clit and along her spine. His fingers were insistent, and she moaned throatily as she realised that he wanted to see her come while he was buried deep within her ass.

"Come on," he encouraged as she shook. "I want you to come for me. Make your Daddy happy, Baby, come for me."

He shifted his hips slightly, put a little more pressure on her clit and she came explosively, screaming her release at the top of her voice. It was his signal to seek his own pleasure, and he began to pull out of her slightly before thrusting back in again. He pulled out more of his length each time until he was fucking her properly, if a little more gently than usual. It was enough for him though, as within ten strokes he had shouted out with a hoarse yell and pumped his release inside her tightness.

He pulled out for the last time, unfastened her restraints and threw them away to one side. She moaned and stretched her cramped muscles until she was caught up in a fierce hug.

"Did you really have to go through all that for me to fuck you in the arse," he muttered into her ear "why."

"Hmmm because you wouldn't daddy an i really really wanted to," was all she could manage, squashed tightly across his muscled chest.

They remained like that until Bella flinched and squirmed.

"Are you hurt?" he said immediately, concern evident in every line of his face.

"No," she said exasperatedly. "Sore, yes, but not hurt. It's just..." she pulled a face. "I'm leaking."

He frowned for a minute before catching her meaning, and then he laughed.

"We'd better get you cleaned up then," he said and hoisted her into his arms. He stood up easily, and despite her protests, carried her into the bathroom.

He washed her very carefully, from the top of her head down to her toes. He spent a long time suckling at the nipples and her clit, and she had come twice more before he pronounced her clean enough for bed. He protested when she went to get dressed, preferring her to stay the night with him.

"We've never done that before on daddy time," she said, bra in hand.

"We've done a lot tonight that we haven't done before," he pointed out. "Please, Baby Stay"

If this had been a normal night she would have been straight in that bed with a smile But tonight had been deeper, more intense than their other Daddy times had been, and part of her didn't really want to leave the warmth of his arms She sighed, and dropped her clothes.

When she eventually got back to her little girl room the next day, she found a small package wrapped inexpertly with coloured paper sitting on the middle of her bed. There was no note, but the fact that each of the white cotton panties contained in the parcel had "Daddy's little girl" printed on the front let her know exactly who was to blame.

She loves her daddy he is the best

**_REVIEWS PLEASE GOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY WELCOME_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: stephanie owns it all_**

"Is that everything " He sounded tired, and thinking about it, she couldn't really blame him.

bella scanned the pages. He had read all the reports from the various patients and signed off on them. He was up to date on his paper work.

He'd been distracted lately because of the pretty little brown haired girl sitting across from him.

"Yes that's everything." he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late, and so now he would go and have a very cold shower

"Is there anything else you need Edward " bella asked hesitantly.

"Of course you ,." He thought he just smiled and shuck his head some of the old Cullen charm making it through the barrier of his fatigue. "Do you have any special plans for the evening?"

"I'm planning to get in bed with a good book," she told him with a hint of a smile. "I have the strongest urge to sleep" she laughed

"I think You earned it you can go now you have been a god send he said slowly. "You could even use the library, if you like.."

"Thank you," she said gravely. "But I wouldn't want impose on your work." She let out a put-upon sigh, and crossed her legs, hiking her short skirt even further up her leg. "Nonsense sweetheart at least someone should enjoy all them books."

The action had revealed something she had kept hidden from him since the moment they had sat down to work that morning. She had run out of clean underwear as she was behind with her laundry, and rather that suffer the indignity of reusing a soiled pair she had decided to go without. The sensations had been rather delicious all day, and she was in the mood for some fun. But will he.

Edward swallowed heavily, and his hands gripped the armrests of his chair convulsively.

God but she enjoyed what this, what she did to him. Call her old fashioned, but there was something incredibly erotic about knowing you have the most handsome man in the palm of your hand.

"Uh i'll uh see you in the morning sweetie ," he said eventually. "Goodnight."

She nodded, uncrossed her legs and left the room. As the doors shut behind her she was positive that she heard him moan.

At that moment she decided to just go for it she signalled her presence at his Door Nobody had looked at her twice until he came into her life this timid little girl had turned into a confidant women. Everyone knew the insane hours he worked maybe she could use that to her advantage so she knocked.

She sighed as she waited. This was all part of the game she knew he was interested otherwise she wouldnt be standing here waiting.

"Come in is everything ok sweetie i thought you where off to bed" he asked not looking up.

"Edward look at me please i need to ask you something and i would like a honest answer" she asked her confidence slipping.

"Ask away sweetie i'l always be honest with you " "i like you Edward and not in the friend kind of way but sexually" .

Uhh Bella honey umm i " he stammered shocked she actually felt the same way "Bella listen sweetie its a lot more complicated than you think.

"Why is it complicated i like you and you like me"."come and sit down sweetie and leT me explain"she did as he asked.

"bells there's a lot of reasons why not what about college don't you want to go to college and become someone" .

I am someone i am someone because of you please Edward i see the way you stare at me i do the exact same you cant deny there is something there".

Edward runs his hands through his hair " i will tell you something Bella and it may make you want to run far fa away from me".

"doubt it".

"let me finish you see i have a equired taste when it comes to my err sexual activities i errr oh god i like to be a daddy" oh wow i was not expecting that hmm doctor daddy.

"Bells after everything ch.. He put you through the last thing you need os for me wanting to be your daddy".

"no Edward you see this is perfect i need a daddy to love and take care of me and you want a little girl we where made for each other".

"Ohh err why don't we take a few days to think about it i think thats best" he jumped up and all but ran out the room not expecting that answer but a slap in the face his brown eyed beauty was full of surprises.

And he loved every minute of it.

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: stephanie owns it all sigh_**

Thinking back on the events of this particular afternoon still gets me rock hard to this day, by far the most erotic experience of my life.

I had been talking for a while about the need for Bella to see a gynaecologist for the first time, something She understandably was none too happy about. I scheduled an appointment, including a full physical, with my longtime best friend Jasper who happens to be a daddy and also a OBGYN , whom I trusted implicitly. The time was set for four thirty so I wouldn't have to take the whole day off to drive Bella to the clinic.

On the morning of the big day, I retreated to my office at ten that morning, Bella knocked on my office door and asked if she could go to the mall with her friend alice who was jaspers little girl they had grown quite close of late, . I told her yes, but to be home by three to get ready for her appointment.

"Don't remind me," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Hey watch it and Have fun!" I called after her as she ran up the stairs and out the door.

Around two thirty or so I heard the front door open, followed by the sounds of small feet walking on the floor above my head. Two voices were talking excitedly, growing louder as they came down the stairs towards my office. "Hi Daddy," said Bell as she entered the room, followed by Alice "hi Dr Cullen,". I said hello and asked them how their afternoon at the mall was.

"Great Daddy, I got a new skirt and Ali got a cool new pair of shoes," she beamed. "What time do i have to go

to my thing?" she asked innocently.

" actually baby i am taking you go get a shower and be ready to go at ten past four so," I answered.

"But Daddy," she pleaded, looking very annoyed with her hands on her hips.

Before she could say another word I just said "It'll be fine baby, there's nothing to worry about." She frowned and blushed, but turned and left the room with a huff, Alice right on her heels.

At about four i put down my paperwork and headed upstairs to find her pacing nervously to and fro in the living room. "Daddy, can't we just cancel this?" she asked.

"It's probably too late to cancel. Don't you want to get it over with so you don't have to worry about it another time?" I answered.

"I guess so," was all she could say, pouting.

We climbed into the car and started our journey to the clinic without much chatter. Bella was clearly distressed and obviously did not want to make small talk with me at that time. As we pulled to a stop in the parking lot I looked over and gave her a smile of encouragement, but her face was pink, and I saw her hand shaking as she reached for the door. My poor little girl!

We walked slowly into the office where I sat Bella down before I went to the receptionist to check in. A pleasant older woman by the name of Sheila took our names and handed me the usual forms to fill out, then I returned to Bella's side and began the paperwork. In no time it was complete and I handed it in, then the waiting game began. I looked over at her and my heart broke. She looked more scared with every passing second and appeared ready to run out the door at any moment.

Finally, I heard "Dr Cullen." I looked up to see Sheila calling my name, so I rose and headed back to the counter. She explained that there was a bit of a problem; seemed the nurse had gone home sick, and by law Dr. Whitlock could not examine anyone under 21 without another adult in the room. She then asked if it would be okay if I was in the room with her during the procedure, since no other medical staff were around as this was his last appointment of the day.

Left with no other obvious choice, I answered "I guess so."

She smiled and said, "Good, the doctor will see you now." She then stood, opening the door for us.

I called out to Bella to come along, and she rose with dread on her face like she was being taken to the gallows. When she arrived at the door I lovingly placed a hand on her shoulder and ushered her down the hall, following Sheila ahead of us. We were led to a surprisingly large examination room and were told to have a seat. She handed Bella a hospital gown, pointed to a screen behind which Bella could change, and told her to remove all her clothing. She then said the doctor would be in momentarily, smiled and closed the door on her way out.

As soon as the door closed, Bella snapped, "get outta here Daddy!" I explained to her as calmly as possible what Sheila had told me regarding the law, to which she answered loudly, "I don't care Daddy, you can't see me like this!"

"It'll be fine baby trust me," I said, trying to ease her fears and calm her nerves.

"But Daddy," she whined as she turned even redder in the face, eyes misting up.

"It's okay sweetheart, just go behind the curtain and put the gown on, everything will be just fine," I told her, hugging her softly.

Bella stood slowly, shuffled her feet, and moved behind the curtain. I could barely make out her silhouette through the divider, and only her feet under it as I watched as one article of clothing after another dropped to the floor. Erotic thoughts ran through my head and I could not tear my eyes away from the shadowy figure undressing behind the curtain.

She emerged from behind the curtain carrying her bundle of discarded clothes, and handed them to me. My baby looked most unhappy as she stood with her hands behind her back holding the gown together, and I stared at her as I had a hard time losing the obscene images from only moments before. At that moment a hard knock rang out on the door, and in poked a smiling face which asked, "Everyone decent?"

I stood, smiled and held out my hand, "Jazz Man ."

He moved through the door with confidence and extended a hand, "Hey Ed," He looked at his chart, then at Bella and said, "Hey bells you ok darlin'." She nodded her head with a weak smile, but didn't make eye contact.

"She goes by Little girl today jazz, nerves" i whispered

"Okay, Little girl it is," he responded enthusiastically, and gave her a big smile.

Jazz was a good looking man, blonde wavy hair and blue eyes, about my height. He had a smooth way about him, and I instantly saw why women would find him charming, but there was something about him that made me trust him with my little girl.

He apologized for the nursing mishap, and thanked us for our flexibility. He then turned his attention to my daughter and asked, "Ready little girl?" She looked petrified, but made a small smile and nodded her head. In spite of her shyness, she really was being a trooper and my heart went out to her.

Jazz placed his hand on her shoulder and led her to the examination table where he pulled out a step and told her to climb on up. He sat in a chair in front of her and explained the procedure in very simple terms, telling her that it wouldn't take long, and that nothing would hurt. He asked if it was her first time seeing a Gynaecologist, and she nodded without a word. He then said, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." In a cheery voice he added, "So, you okay with all that?" Again she nodded silently. "Good, let's get started," he stated and placed the chart on a bedside table.

He then stood and told her to scoot down to the end of the table, and lie on her back. He then turned towards me and smiled, pointed to a mirror on the wall, then pulled the curtain part-way closed behind him. I looked at the mirror and realised I could see most of Her body reflected as she laid on the paper covered table, yet her head was blocked from my view by a cabinet, keeping her from seeing me in return. He came around the curtain and whispered to me, "By law another adult has to be able to see what's going on, but i think this will be better for her." I nodded my head and with a smile he moved back towards Bella.

Jazz stood by Bella's side and began going through her charts and then gave her a little speech that I'm sure he'd given a thousand girls before. When he was done he said, "Now remember Little girl, I'm a doctor and I've heard everything before, and everything you tell me is a secret between us. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she mumbled softly.

"Good, now I need you to be totally honest with me when you answer my questions," he stated very softly, showing her great concern. After that they spoke for a while about medical issues, and I was not really listening to their conversation until I heard him ask about her sexual history, which immediately peaked my interest. He asked if she's ever been intimate with another person, and she fumbled a bit and asked exactly what he meant. He said, "Well, for starters, have you ever kissed a boy or girl outside of your family?"

I held my breath waiting for her response, and after a long pause she said in a whisper, "Yes,."

"Okay, you're doing good Bells," he said in an encouraging tone. "And did this person ever touch your body anywhere?" he questioned further.

Another soft "yes." I was wondering just who the hell had been touching my little girl as lewd images ran through my head. I should not have been surprised being that she was 18 and all, but her shyness and innocence made her seem so much younger. Plus, at only 5'1", she just seemed so small.

"Okay Bells, I need to know where this person touched you," he stated.

"Here," she answered, pointing to her chest .

"Who!" I wanted to pull the curtain open and scream at her, yet remained seated, my mind reeling.

Pointing to her mid section, he asked, "When this person touched you here, did they touch you with their hands or something else?"

"Just their hands" she whispered

The doctor then asked, "And did you touch him in any way?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Okay Bella, you're doing great, but I need to know how you touched him," he probed further.

"I touched his thing, and then put it in my mouth," she answered as quiet as a mouse.

I was furious, who the fuck was messin' with my innocent little angel, Blood pumped through my body with rage, yet it also flowed to my cock causing it to throb obscenely. Images of my sweet little princess on her knees jerking my cock and sucking my dick raced through my head causing a shiver to run through me.

Jazz asked one final question, "Bella, I need to know who this boy is, just in case we find something wrong with you,."

I leaned forward awaiting her response, and after a long pause, she uttered, "Wha jasper it was edward what are you talking about wrong with me i have only ever been with edward ." then it hit me like a stone it was me she was talking about just what was I becoming i have never been possessive in my whole life.

Finally he said, "Okay honey".

Jazz then put the chart back down on a bedside table, looked directly into the mirror at me and nodded his head. He then turned back towards bella and said, "Okay Darlin', here we go." He began the exam by pulling out various instruments, looked in her ears, eyes, down her throat, all the usual stuff. After the preliminaries were completed, he stated, "Bella, I'm going to take the top of your gown down now."

I leaned forward and stared into the mirror intently as he slowly peeled the fabric down to her waist. He turned slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eye, and I was terribly embarrassed at being caught peeking, yet couldn't turn away for some reason. Her tits were small but lovely. My pulse raced and my cock pounded in my pants as I awaited jazz's next move.

The exam continued with him touching and rubbing her neck, then down to her chest. He removed a stethoscope from around his neck, placed it on her chest saying, "This might be cold," then asked her to breathe deeply. He then placed it once more around his neck and moved his hands back to her chest. He peeked at me in the mirror again, then started rubbing her breasts and nipples. "Does this hurt at all Little girl ?" he asked, his hands caressing them in small circles.

"Nope," is all she said in return.

"How 'bout now?" he questioned, from my vantage point he appeared to be pinching her nipples lightly.

"Not really," she answered softly.

"Good," he replied, then moved down her belly, rubbing, poking and tapping here and there as he went. "You're doing great Sweets," he said and pulled the gown up to her neck once more, and I momentarily breathed a sigh of relief.

Jazz then moved closer to her head and started talking to her in a serious tone once more. "Now Bella, this is the most difficult part of the exam, I need you to be a trooper, okay?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Okay, I'll try," she answered softly, trying to sound brave.

He then said, "Some girls don't like to look at what I'm doing during this part, so if you'd like, I can cover your face."

"Okay," she answered once more.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked again.

"Yes," was her short reply.

"Okay, scoot your bottom down to the very edge of the table," he instructed and she wiggled her way into the new position. Turning, he looked directly at my face in the mirror, then moved towards her legs. He slowly peeled the gown up her body, stopping only when her lower belly came into view. He stood above her head and told her to turn her head to the side, then completed the process by draping the bottom of the gown over her face, blocking her view of the room completely.

My cock throbbed once more as her young body was unveiled to my hungry eyes. From my vantage point I could not see her hidden treasure, but her nearly nude form looked wonderful to me, her flawless skin shining bright under the glow of the hospital lights. I had not seen her pussy since i bathed her. I was lost in my thoughts when his voice pulled me back to reality, "You doing okay under there Bells?"

She answered back with another soft, "Yes."

"Good girl," he told her, and adjusted the stirrups at the foot of the table for her petite frame. "Okay Honey, I'm going to touch your legs and place them on something, you ready?" he asked her, sounding positive and professional. With that, he reached down and placed one of her little legs in a stirrup, then repeated the process with the other, opening her up wide to both his gaze and my own. He then grabbed a stool and moved it to the end of the table, and sat right between her open thighs.

I couldn't remember ever being that jealous in my life, and I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair. I watched as he snapped a rubber glove on his right hand, then squirted a drop of lubricant on his index finger. He looked into my eyes once more as he massaged the gel down his finger, obviously preparing to penetrate my little girl. His stare moved to my groin, where he must have noticed the lump in my pants because a wry little smile formed on his lips. I was like a deer caught in the headlights, embarrassed beyond measure at being seen that way, yet unable to turn away from the events unfolding before my eyes. yet it was actually turning me on like nothing before.

He turned forward once more, partially obscuring the view of my daughter's crotch. "Bells I'm going to touch you now," he said to my little girl.

"K," was her only reply.

He scooted the stool forward, closer to my baby's treasure, and reached his hand between her legs. I shifted my body to the side to get a better view, deeply ashamed of myself inside for what I was doing. I could barely see his fingers trace up and down her pussy lips when I heard him state, "Tell me if anything I touch hurts, okay?"

"Okay," she answered softly from under the gown.

He then turned and looked at me in the mirror once more, and moved one finger on his left hand to his lips, making the quiet symbol. He then turned his palm up and motioned me over, waving his fingers back and forth. My cock lurched in my pants at the thought of getting to see my little girl's uncovered pussy. My mind raced, what should I do? He must have known the situation was turning me on beyond words, and yet he almost seemed to be encouraging my voyeurism. He continued to stare into my eyes strongly until my will was broken and I stood on shaky legs, and walked as if in a trance past the curtain until I was directly behind him. He smiled and nodded, making the quiet gesture again, and turned his attention back to my little girl.

From where I stood I could see her body perfectly, legs spread wide open before me. Her pretty little peach had just a touch of hair above her thin pink pussy lips, not hiding her special place in any way. My cock throbbed in my pants and I had to reach down and adjust it in discomfort, just as Jazz turned once more, catching me in the act, yet he once again gave me the same wry knowing smile, and he turned back to his work. I was flooded with emotions, barely able to process what was going on. There I was, more turned on than ever before in my life, having illicit thoughts, Jazz obviously knowing I was turned on, yet I couldn't look away if I wanted to.

His fingers continued running up and down her opening, warming her up for what was surely to come. He began speaking to her softly, almost erotically, "How does that feel Little one?"

"It's okay I guess," she answered.

"Good girl. I'm going to apply a bit more pressure, but don't be scared, I promise not to hurt you," he added and slowly began inserting his finger just a touch deeper. I peered over his shoulder, getting as close as possible to the amazing sight before me. His lone finger slowly traced up and down her slit, rubbing gently up one side, then down the other. "That still feel okay?" he asked again.

"S'okay," she responded in a whisper. Her voice seemed a bit different, almost a contented sound to it. Maybe she was enjoying this as much as we were.

He removed his hand for a moment and stated, "I'm going to have to spread your legs a bit more to use my special tools on you, so don't be surprised when you feel them moving." She remained silent while he griped the metal device on one side and moved it open a couple more inches, then did the same with the other. The results were startling, and rocked me to my core. Her little flower was completely open, pink as a rose petal, and moist with morning dew. I'd never wanted to kiss anything more in my entire life, and could have spent the rest of eternity licking her and never tire of it.

Jazz moved his hand back to my baby girl and resumed his tender caresses. He slowly moved his finger deeper than before and then brought it most of the way back out. I watched spellbound while he established a slow fucking motion as he moved his finger in and out of her Then it hit me, I couldn't believe I was actually watching a guy fingering my little girl and I was absolutely loving it. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen, her laid out and totally vulnerable before two sets of hungry eyes. He began slowly sawing in and out and said to her, "Bells, I need to get you warm for my next instrument, so I'm going to rub you like this for a while."

"Un hum," she answered quietly.

He looked back over his shoulder at me and nodded, like things were going to plan. I had no idea what the plan was, but at that moment I was totally on-board!

I was surprised when he quickly took his finger out of her, and quietly removed his glove. Yet that was nothing compared to the shock I felt when I saw his bare finger go momentarily into his mouth before moving back to her open pussy and slowly push it's way in. Blood pounded into my temples and cock as I watched in stunned silence as he took her with his bare finger, in and out.

"Are you feeling warmer now?" he asked.

"Umm, yes," she replied a bit louder than I had expected.

"Good girl," was all he said in return, his digit probing back and forth.

"I'm going to change instruments now," he stated and removed his fingers from her once more. He turned and looked at me as he brought his finger to his nose. Breathing in deeply, he took a long drag off his finger, then opened his mouth and put it inside as he closed his eyes. I could not believe my best friend just tasted her juices from his bare finger, yet the sight aroused me like nothing I'd ever seen and I almost fell over in shock. He opened his eyes again and slowly slid the finger out of his mouth and let out a long sigh. Only one thought was in my mind at that moment, I wanted a taste!

His same 'instrument' went back to work again, but with her face covered, she had no idea what was going on. He began moving it in and out quicker this time, then brought his other hand over to rub her tiny little clit with his thumb. I heard an audible intake of breath when he touched her and saw her body jump, yet she said nothing. His thumb flicked slowly up and down over her little bud, while his finger moved in and out of her sultry slit. I could see her body make tiny little movements, reacting to the doctor's new touch. "Still feeling okay Bella?" he asked in a whisper.

She responded in similar tone, "Yess."

He looked over his shoulder at me again and winked, then turned back to her and said, "There seems to be a little problem here Little girl, I feel a strange bump I need to look at. I'm going to have to change tools again and get a good look inside you." She made no response, seemingly content to submit to his judgment as a professional as part of the exam. He pulled his hands away from her and slid the stool back, moving me out of the way. He stood and motioned me forward with his hands, pointing at the seat, a shit-eating grin across his face. I couldn't fucking believe it, I thought to myself, was he actually going to let me take over? My hands were literally shaking and I could barely move my feet as I awkwardly moved past him and took over his place on the stool. He leaned over my shoulder and said softly, "Enjoy," then pushed me forward.

I heard over my shoulder, "Okay Bella, here comes the next tool," as he nudged my back. I guessed that was my signal to go, and my cock pulsated in my pants with anticipation. I brought my right hand to my mouth, and licked my index finger as best as possible, my mouth dry from nerves. I leaned my face as close to her pussy, then removed the finger from my mouth, and placed it at the entrance of her jewel. I paused for a moment, contemplating the magnitude of what I was about to do, but my mind was set and I slowly eased my finger into my baby's warm little kitty. I couldn't believe how warm and wet she was, and wondered what caused it. Was it jazz's manipulations that made her wet, or was it simply his lube, or maybe something else...

I heard the voice from over my shoulder once more, "How does that feel?" I wondered if he was talking to me or her.

She responded softly, "Okay." If I were forced to respond, my reply would have been a resounding, "Fucking amazing!" to that same question.

My finger moved in and out of Her warm pussy, imitating the moves of her doctor. Just like him, I then moved my other hand towards her, and tenderly stroked her clit with my thumb. I felt a shiver run through her body as I contacted her little nubbin, and it sent chills through my body as well. I remembed the actions of jazz only minutes before, and just had to do the same thing. I slowly slid my finger out of her, then eagerly stuffed it into my waiting mouth. It was like nectar from the gods, the most lovely taste I'd ever experienced! I mouthed every drop from my finger with gusto, then released it from my lips with a small popping sound. I almost fainted, my heart was beating so fast, but pressed onward in need.

My finger slid back into her warm wet sheath, which fit like a glove. I ran it back and forth like before, but also moved it in circles a bit like how I knew she liked. My little girls pussy was so tight I barely had room to move my digit around, but I did the best I could to stimulate her, wondering what her reaction would be. I stared at the beautiful sight before me, and wondered if it would be too bold to lick her clit, but since I'd already rubbed it, I decided it was okay and leaned my head forward. My face was just an inch from her slit, my fingers moving in and out just below my chin. I stopped caressing her clit with my thumb for a moment and gently ran my tongue delicately in it's place. Her reaction surprised me as she humped her hips backwards and let out an audible, "Ohhhh."

Jazz had obviously seen what I'd done, and I heard from behind me, "You still doing okay Little one?"

She responded with a soft, satisfied, "Yesss."

The sounds of her excited voice filled my heart with joy and lust, and I wanted to hear more. He then added, "That was a sensitivity test, get ready I'm going to do it again."

He must have read my mind, because his words had given me the green light to lick her once more. I slid my tongue out and adoringly ran it over her tiny button once more, her body reacting much the same way as before. I didn't pull back this time, but ran my tongue down her sweet pussy lips, all around my probing finger. Her body was trapped in the stirrups, yet she began rocking her hips and rotating them from side to side. At first it appeared that she was trying to escape the contact, but then it became clear to me she actually wanted more.

I'd tasted my baby's juices right from their source before but this was a while new level and it's clear that her body was seeking more attention. I eased my finger out of Her overheated pussy a tad to make more room for my tongue. I started to lick deeper into her cleft, lapping up her nectar as I went just the way she liked.

I began to hear sounds coming from under the gown above me, soft "ohhhhhs", "mmmmmms", and other purring noises of pleasure. My tongue moved back up to her clit, and I heard a sharp intake of breath, then a loud, "Ahhhhh."

I heard a soft voice breathlessly whisper, "jazz ,jasper, are you, are you almost done?"

"Almost little love, just a few more tests to run," he replied over my shoulder.

I pulled back to steal a glance behind me and looked in my good friends face. Lust was written all over him, and I had no doubt my face was every bit the same. He looked me back in the eyes for a moment, then moved his mouth close to my ear and barely audibly said, "So, you wanna fuck your little girl in my office ?" His words made me moan out loud, sparking tremors throughout my entire body.

"Are you okay Jazz?" Baby girl asked, hearing my moan.

"Yes Bella, I just dropped something on my foot," he replied, nudging my shoulder and smiling. He then looked at her pussy, then back at me and whispered, "Go ahead."

I'd never wanted anything more in my life than I wanted to fuck my bella at that very moment. I couldn't believe things were happening so quickly. Jazz nodded at me and I stood turning my attention back towards my sweet girl. My hands moved away from her body, and went to my slacks, unbuttoning, then unzipping them. I slid them to the floor, then pushed my boxers down too, both wrapped around my ankles. My cock was sticking straight up, as hard and as dark as I'd ever seen it, deep purple and full of blood.

I was about to move towards her when I heard jazz say, "Ok little one, here is your last test, and it's the hardest one of all. I have to use my largest instrument on you, so this may sting a bit, do you understand?"

"I guess so," she responded, still sounding in a dream state.

I then felt his hand on my back, urging me forward. "Here it comes, get ready," he said as I moved into position between her outstretched legs. I saw them tense in the stirrups and had a momentary pang of guilt for what I was about to do to my baby, but there was no stopping now. I placed the tip of my cock up to her slit, and gently slid forward, piercing the outer layer of her folds. I was barely in, but she emited a long sigh.

"You doing okay ?" jazz asked my her.

"Ummm, I, I think so," she responded stuttering.

I felt a push on my back again as I inched forward, pressing my hardness into her another inch or two.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," she moaned. Then much loader added, "That hurts Jasper."

"You're a big girl, you can handle it. It'll be over soon," he told her.

I heard her whimpering in pain which normally would have destroyed me, yet then it only made me even hornier. I didn't wait for any additional instruction from jazz, and I pushed the rest of my cock into her waiting pussy.

she screamed, "Owwwwwwwwww," and rocked forward, lifting her head, but thankfully the gown stayed in place. "Jasper where's edward," she wailed, then began sobbing uncontrollably.

"You'll be fine he said edward's right here just a little longer," and he moved out from behind me to the side of the table. We made eye contact and he nodded, looking down at our linked groins, wordlessly telling me to go. I placed my hands on each of her thighs, and slowly pulled my cock almost all the way out. She gasped, "Aaaahhhhhh," breath rushing out of her mouth. I gave her a moment to recover, then slid my prick slowly back to the hilt. A long, loud "ooohhhhhh," escaped her lips as I moved forward into her body. This time I didn't stop and began easing myself back and forth, in and out of her in slow strokes. A long series of "ooohhhhs," and "aaaahhhhhs," come out of her mouth with each thrust, and I saw her head moving from side to side under the gown.

My pace quickened as I fucked her harder and faster. My cock had never been harder, feeling like it was in a wet oven, her pussy drenched but on fire from these new feelings. I was like an animal now and could only think about fucking my baby girl, thrusting faster and faster. I looked over at jazz for a moment and was startled to see he had his cock in his hand. My pace slowed again wondering what he was going to do. He was jerking off rapidly, and looked into my eyes, and said, "May I?" and looked towards my little girls face. I knew what it was he wanted and the thought amazingly excited me.

I kept humping and simply said, "Yes."

Jazz moved up next to the table beside my girls head and pulled back the covering. She looked at him for a moment with glassy eyes, before she realised what he was doing, never even looking at me. He reached over and grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards his groin. "Suck me Little one, suck me just like you did your daddy this morning!" he yelled at her, and rubbed his cock against her lips. He thrusted his hips forward and his hard prick slid into her open mouth.

It's the most intoxicating thing I've ever seen, and I came on the spot, filling her tight pussy as I collapsed on top of her.

And I loved every second of it

**_REVIEWS ARE AWESOME_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer i would love to own Edward but sadly not

"Is that everything " He sounded tired, and thinking about it, she couldn't really blame him.

bella scanned the pages. He had read all the reports from the various patients and signed off on them. He was up to date on his paper work.

He'd been distracted lately because of the pretty little brown haired girl sitting across from him.

"Yes that's everything." he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late, and so now he would go and have a very cold shower

"Is there anything else you need Edward " bella asked hesitantly.

"Of course you ,." He thought he just smiled and shuck his head some of the old Cullen charm making it through the barrier of his fatigue. "Do you have any special plans for the evening?"

"I'm planning to get in bed with a good book," she told him with a hint of a smile. "I have the strongest urge to sleep" she laughed

"I think You earned it you can go now you have been a god send he said slowly. "You could even use the library, if you like.."

"Thank you," she said gravely. "But I wouldn't want impose on your work." She let out a sigh, and crossed her legs, hiking her short skirt even further up her leg. "Nonsense sweetheart at least someone should enjoy all them books."

The action had revealed something she had kept hidden from him since the moment she had sat down to help him with his work.

Edward swallowed heavily, and his hands gripped the armrests of his chair convulsively.

there was something incredibly erotic about knowing you have the most handsome man in the palm of your hand.

"Uh i'll uh see you in the morning sweetie ," he said eventually. "Goodnight."

She nodded, uncrossed her legs and left the room. As the doors shut behind her she was positive that she heard him moan.

At that moment she decided to just go for it she signalled her presence at his Door Nobody had looked at her twice until he came into her life this timid little girl had turned into a confidant women. Everyone knew the insane hours he worked maybe she could use that to her advantage so she knocked.

She sighed as she waited. This was all part of the game she knew he was interested otherwise she wouldnt be standing here waiting.

"Come in is everything ok sweetie i thought you where off to bed" he asked not looking up.

"Edward look at me please i need to ask you something and i would like a honest answer" she asked her confidence slipping.

"Ask away sweetie i'l always be honest with you " "i like you Edward and not in the friend kind of way" .

Uhh Bella honey umm i " he stammered shocked she actually felt the same way "Bella listen sweetie its a lot more complicated than you think.

"Why is it complicated i like you and you like me"."come and sit down sweetie and leT me explain"she did as he asked.

"bells there's a lot of reasons why not what about college don't you want to go to college and become someone" .

I am someone i am someone because of you please Edward i see the way you stare at me i do the exact same you cant deny there is something there".

Edward runs his hands through his hair " i will tell you something Bella and it may make you want to run far far away from me".

"doubt it".

"let me finish you see i have a equired taste when it comes to my err sexual activities i errr oh god i like to be a daddy to my little girls " he rushed out.

oh wow i was not expecting that hmm doctor daddy.

"Bells after everything ch.. He put you through the last thing you need is for me wanting to be your daddy".

"no Edward you see this is perfect i need a daddy to love and take care of me and you want a little girl we where made for each other".

"Ohh err why don't we take a few days to think about it i think thats best" he jumped up and all but ran out the room not expecting that answer but a slap in the face his brown eyed beauty was full of surprises.

And he loved every minute of it.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer mrs Meyer owns the lot

Quietly, I slipped out of bed and went to the window. The sun felt good on my body it could get pretty cold. I stretched, working out the kinks in my muscles, feeling things pop.

I felt...well, horny. As I moved around the room, I could feel the warmness between my legs translating now to a little slipperiness between my pussy lips. I glanced again at my snoring Daddy and considered waking him up with a loving blowjob, but then thought against it. Daddy wasn't a morning person. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table – six thirty am on a Sunday. I decided to let him sleep and headed towards the shower.

Stripping down while waiting for the hot water, I looked at myself in the mirror over the sink. My brown hair was tousled with sleep and my eyes as ever were big and brown. I slipped a hand through my neatly trimmed pubic hair and shivered as a finger caressed my still sensitive labia. For a moment, I closed my eyes as I touched myself and thought of...Uncle Em and Jazzy

I opened my eyes wide at the image of them and wondered where that had come from. "Behave, Bella," I said to myself. I turned to the shower and saw the steam rising from behind the curtain and tried to focus on that. I climbed into the tub and began to wash up. Try as I might, my thoughts kept returning to Them.

Uncle Em was my Daddy's fraternity brother from med school . He married Aunty Rosie when They were college seniors according to Daddy.

As I soaped my body, my thoughts returned to the other night.

Daddy doesn't share me to often but when he does it is only to close ones like Jazzy or Uncle Em he loves seeing me happy and i him.

A shiver went through me as my soapy fingers brushed my labia and I felt myself blush as I realized I was on the verge of masturbating while thinking of them. Feeling slightly frustrated with myself for nearly disobeying Daddy I finished showering and got on with my day. There was my Daddy to get breakfast for and then chore's to be done and errands to run before we were to go over to Aunt Rosie's and Uncle Em's for a cookout in the afternoon.

As the day passed by, I'd get idle thoughts about Uncle Em and wonder what was up with that. I have a unbelievably amazing boyfriend and daddy I love sucking Daddy's cock and adore sitting in his lap, slowly fucking him as he teases and sucks at my nipples. My Daddy will even eat my pussy if i ask really nicely.

Daddy was more than adequate he was huge also – I'd had no complaints about his cock, I could feel a quivering between my legs a slight moistening of my pussy lips.

thoughts occupied my mind as daddy and I drove out to Uncle Em's house where he and Rosie were hosting a cookout. Once there, I moved through all the other party goers, scattered across the huge back yard, As I moved, I kept one eye focused on the patio and as Uncle Em came out the kitchen door with a plate heaped with burgers and dogs. He stood six feet tall with his bulky body not weighing more than two hundred pounds. He scanned the crowd, calling out to this one or that and when I caught his eye, he gave me a smile and his voice boomed " there's my baby bell i'll come find you in a while" I could feel my nipples hardening against my bra. "Hiya, Uncle Emmy !"

As he began tossing burgers on the grill, he glanced at me and said, "Afternoon, Belly bear. Did ya bring your appetite?"

I couldn't believe I opened my mouth and replied, "Sure thing I could definitely eat some meat!" I felt my face burning as I said, "Really thinking I'd like to try a big ol' sausage!"

Uncle Em laughed as he lifted up a large bratwurst with a pair of tongs and said, "haha we can do that, little one ."

If he recognized my innuendo, he didn't let on and before I could say anything else, I heard the creak of the screen door and then, "baby girl come here to daddy i need to speak to you" so i obeyed and made our way through the house to a quiet room so we could talk "baby girl i have a surprise for you but we have to stay here tonight for you to have it Alice an Jazzy will be staying also" my mouth was saying ok while my mind tried to process what I'd just done.

I could scarcely believe I had actually flirted with uncle Em.

This was crazy! I'd known him all of 4 months. Was I nuts? If Daddy found out , he would probably spank me little arse.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening trying to put those evil thoughts out of my head – focusing on helping Rosie with food and sticking close to Daddy although he and most of the other men folk were off huddled up, discussing what was wrong with this and that. I tried hanging out with him, but felt virtually invisible as the men ignored us woman to solve all the world's major sports issues.

Not for the first time in my life, I wanted to be wearing a tight shirt with half my tits hanging out so I might get noticed. Daddy would have a stroke and if that didn't kill him,god i am such a tease.

I was standing at the kitchen sink, washing up dirty pans and such when Uncle Em walked into the room from outside, carrying his used barbeque utensils. my skin began to burn with embarrassment, I turned and focused on the dishes.

"Hey, Bella – there you are. I wondered where you got off to." Uncle Em moved up beside me and when I nodded, let the tongs and spatula slide into the soapy water.

"Just thought I'd help clean up. It's so sweet that you and Rosie do this so much for the community...the least I can do is help do the dishes."

After i am finished with the dishes i make my way up to the room me and daddy will be sleeping in and daddy is already in bed i climb in

Almost instantly he put his hand between my legs. I spread them to give him easier access and he brought me to my first orgasm I didn t put two & two together. But all thought vanished as he started playing with me again. As I was nearing another orgasm, when Uncle em And jazzy came into our room I expected my Daddy to tell them to leave but he invited them to join us. After talking to them for a little while, daddy excused himself to go to the restroom. Before I knew it, I was between the two guys and they were putting their hands all over me. I didn t know what to do, so I just stayed where i was. I was so wet and my nipples were as hard as they had ever been. Jazzy had his hands on my shoulders and uncle em was moving closer to my pussy and I was spreading my legs slightly to accommodate them. Before they could get all the way to my pussy, my daddy came back and suggested that we all go to a different room. I couldn t believe what I was hearing.

When we got to the room, everyone didn t waste any time getting mine or their clothes off. Here I was a woman about to have sex with my daddys bests friends. I was so excited that I could not control myself. I got down on my knees and started sucking one cock while someone else started licking my pussy. It didn t take very long to have my first orgasm of the night. I have always been very good at giving head, so I went to work on the cock in my mouth. I took as much of it in my mouth as I could and then pulled off until the head was the only thing in my mouth. I did this until I felt his balls tighten up and I knew that he was about to cum. I then shoved his cock as far in my mouth as I could and let him cum down my throat. I have only let my daddy cum in my mouth, so this was something that I did not think that I would ever do. I was so horny at this moment that I did not care. When he went limp, I took my mouth of his cock and found another cock to suck on. As I took the second cock in my mouth, I felt a cock enter my pussy. It felt so good, that I had another orgasm as he entered. I continued sucking as the one in my pussy picked up his rhythm. I felt his cum fill my pussy and I had my third orgasm.

I was then lifted onto uncle em lying on his back on the bed. Being on top has always been one of my favorite positions. While I was fucking him, I felt someone lubing my ass. Being DP d was always a fantasy of mine, so this was very exciting to me. I laid flat and stuck my ass in the air to give whoever better access. I felt a cock being pushed into my ass with one already in my pussy. At first it was a little uncomfortable but it didn t last long. My daddy and I have anal sex all the time now so I was ready to have a cock in my ass. The feeling of having a cock in my ass and one in my pussy was incredible. I had the most powerful orgasm of my life. After my orgasm subsided, the two started pumping my pussy and ass and it felt so good. Another cock appeared in my face and I took it in my mouth. I then had all my holes filled at once. I was fucked every way possible all night long.

The next morning I awoke to find my daddy there with breakfast in bed for me. He said that last night was the most intense night of his life. I thought to myself that he should be me. After breakfast, I found out what my daddy had been doing all night when he hooked the video camera up to the TV and we watched everything that had happened the night before.

My daddy and I then had terrific sex while watching everything that he had filmed the night before. I don t know if this will ever happen again but I am glad that it happened this time!

I love my daddy he is the best

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: wait let me check nope still not mine damn

When I arrived home, Bella greeted me at the door with tears in her eyes.

I led my sweet girl by the hand to the living room. I seated her on the couch, sat myself down next to her and held her close. I told her things were going to be just fine, that I was going to take care of everything . I lifted her chin with a crooked finger, forced her to look into my eyes.

"Listen to me baby girl there is nothing to worry about you will be in a courtroom full of people and i will be right there with you as well as Em Jazz Ali and Rosie we are all there for you i promise".

"I know Daddy i am scared what if they believe him he was chief of police who will believe me over him" she sobbed

"Baby he is already going away for a long time there's too much evidence to back it up, it only went to court because he pled not girl you have nothing to worry about now why dont you go get yourself ready while i do the same we have to leave in a little while". i reluctantly let her go today was Charlie's trial. it was breaking my heart that my Bella had to go through this because her sperm donor was a sick currupt bastard.

A little while later we made our way to court Jazz Ali Em and Rose were waiting for us outside one of the witness quarters with our lawyer Garrett.

Hey Belly bean how you holding up short stuff " Em said softly pulling her into a gentle hug well as gentle as Em could give her, she just gave im a shrug and melted into him needing all the comfort she could get.

Jazz walked over " hey darlin' were going to be there for you every step of the way you hear me" he whispered hugging her.

"yeah Bells after this you will need a god shopping trip" trust Ali to think about shopping at a time like this well at least it made her smile even if it looked forced.

"I want to castrate the fucker please daddy i have been really good" typical Rose turned and asked Emmett

But we all silently agreed.

"We'll Bella shall we" Garrett Denali lead us into the room he was the best lawyer in our little community his little girl Kate and my Bella were very good friends so when asked he jumped at the chance to put that scum behind bars.

"Hey Garrett thank you for everything" i said gratefully "no problem ed she's a special one this one" that she is dont i no it.

As we all sat in the court room bella had to stay in the visitors quarters as she was a high profile testifier, plus i know if she was sat in here from the beggining she would crack under pressure and i didn't want that for her when he finally came through the door all cuffed up in a fetching orange jump suit Jasper must of felt my anger he put his hand on my shoulder keeping me from jumping up, i really wanted to punch the sick fucker he looked around on his way to sit obviously looking for my bell he wont be getting any where near her not while i am still breathing.

The judge came in and sat down "Charles Swan you are here on trial for police corruption financial fraud and trafficking of the minor Isabella Marie Swan and the assult of Isabella Swan how do you plead" you could tell by the judge's tone that he was discusted with charlie who wouldnt be.

"Not guilty your honor" smug bastard

About 2 hours later they called Bella to the stand my poor princess looked so scared

Charlie's lawyer James Randall was a despicable man he doesnt care about the person just the win.

Garrett walked slowly up to Bella

"Mrs Swan on the day in question what happend

"I was upstairs lying down on my bed" she whispered

"Why was that miss Swan"

"Um my ribs where hurting me i could barely move"

"And why where your ribs hurting"

"Ch..charlie had punched me repeatedly the night before"

"YOU LYING BITCH" Charlie screamed

"Control yourself mr swan please continue miss Swan" the judge shouted

"H..He punched me for not bringing him his beer when he asked because i was making his dinner" that son of a bitch

"what happened the night in question" Garrett ever the proffessional was stewing inside how can someone hurt something so small.

"He shouted for me to come down and make im his dinner so i put my sleep shorts and top on and when i came down the stairs he grabbed me and said i was a slut then told me i was only good as a punching bag and proceeded to hit me until i passed out".

"And how long did you stay in hospital".

"7 weeks".

"Thank you miss swan that is all" Garrett said sitting down.

James then walked up to her i new he would try and intimidate her because there was no black or white all the evidence proved that. He asked her what growing up was like what charlie bought for her like the car and laptop stupid mundane things then about Renée not being around and Charlie being the single father of the year ha yeah right.

We had a short recess for lunch i could see she was starting to close up on us.

"Baby girl you did it its over now all we do is go back in there and watch him get what he deserves" i cooed pulling her into my arms.

When we arrived back in it was the last charge against him the trafficking as the evidence was being shown Bella was trembling so Ali and Rose lead her out, i sat there and learned that he had called one of his buddy's in trouble needing money and offered Bella for twenty five thousand i couldn't believe my ears my blood was boiling.

We sat there and waited for the verdict Bella was next to me with her head down.

"We the jury find the defendant guilty on all charges" the foreman announced

Bella fell of the pew and sobbed loudly i picked her up and carried her out not needing to now how long his sentence's were my Bella needed me. on our way out charlie jumped up and started shouting

"YOU BITCH YOU FILTHY LYING BITCH I WILL DISTR..."

We didn't hear the rest as the doors closed.

She was sobbing uncontrollably now but one thing she new...

"Its over its finally over daddy take me home take me home were i belong".

I did and i loved every minute of it

Review chica's


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer you know the drill

I'm very Dominant in both my work world and sex life, so women with a submissive nature always appealed to me baby girl had developed into a beautiful confident woman some of her shyness still there.

I was more than a tad frustrated at the thought of my baby girl. She had been playing up alot lately trying to push my button o knew she was worried about charlie's up coming trail even though it will be a open shut case it had gone to trail seeing as that vile human being had pled not guilty so my beautiful baby gorl will have to tesify she has been in her little girl persona simce she had found out and let me tell you she can be quite the little brat when she wants to be.

I knocked on her door and heard her shout "leave me alone daddy am not in the mood!"

I spoke loudly "excuse me, open the door right now young lady !"

After a moment the door slowly cracked open, and my bella stood before me with a frightened look in her eyes. "I am sorry daddy ," she said, then looked down at her feet, reminding me of why she has been her bratty little self.

"Come downstairs,I have something to talk to you about," I added, pointing down the hallway. She sheepishly nodded, then walked ahead of me. "In the living room Honey," I directed her as we reached the landing. I sat bell down, and dropped myself into a chair across from her.

"Baby, do you know why I'm here?" I asked her, staring in her eyes from across the room.

"Yes daddy," she replied in a soft voice, nervously rubbing her hands together in her lap.

"Yes you do baby, and I've grown very tired of your antics. Things around here are going to be a lot different from now on," I assured her. "Now i know you are going though a lot right now but that is no excuse for the way you have been treating me," I added.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, her cheeks blushing a bright red. "Daddy i am sorry please make me forget?" she aloud.

"Come over here baby girl ," I said and motioned with my finger. She slowly stood, and looked down at her feet as she walked towards me. When she was directly before me, I took her by the wrists and stated firmly " Since you're 19 but chose to act like a naughty little girl , I'm going to treat you like a naughty little girl." After a short pause for affect I added "you're going to be spanked and spanked hard."

"Ok but i am sorry daddy!" she wailed

At first She tried to break away, but I was much too strong for her. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way baby, and you're not going to like the hard way," I told her trying to sound as steady as possible. She continued to struggle so I stated "okay baby, I guess it's going to be the hard way." knowing this is something she needed i used my superior strength to easily pull her across my lap, then placed my left hand over her shoulders and the right around her waist to hold her firmly in place. Her legs kicked wildly and her arms slapped away at me, but the blows did not hurt nor could she get away.

I quickly raised my right hand and slapped it down hard on her ass, drawing from my niece a loud "ouch!"

"Stop struggling young lady, or you'll be sorry!" I said sharply.

"Nooo, let me goi dont want this i changed my mind!" she yelled and continued squirming on my lap. I raised my hand rapidly again and brought it down harder than the first time. "Owwwwww! , daddy stop!" she screamed.

I looked down at my wiggling baby girl and stated simply "I don't care if, you're going to get a good, long spankingnot just because you need it but for your behaviour lately." I held her firmly but made no other action, waiting for my words to sink in.

After a short while she stopped her struggling, started sobbing, and pleaded "please daddy i said i was sorry."

"Too late for that Isabella," I replied plainly.

"I think 20should do the trick?" I asked, iShe nodded almost imperceptibly. "What did you say baby, I didn't hear you?" I inquired a bit louder,

"Yes daddy," she whispered in reply.

"Good," was all I said, then prepared for the spanking.

I moved my right hand to the hem of her skirt and lifted it to her waist before she could react. With my left hand I quickly grabbed one wrist, then the other, pining them behind her back she had a terrible habit of trying to cover up when i spank her.

I looked down at her ass and noticed the only thing separating her lovely cheeks was a tiny black thong. "Where did you get panties like this young lady?" I questioned, touching the soft material with the fingers of my free hand. "Do you really think they are appropriate for a little girl ?" She did not respond, but once again only hung her head. "I asked you a question Baby, did you buy these ?" I queried more firmly.

"No ali did please dont tell on her daddy," was her only quiet reply.

"We'll talk about that later," I rejoined, staring at her sternly.

"okay baby, time for your spanking." She pouted in response.

"count them for me."

I strenghtened the grip on my babys wrists, slowly raised my right hand, and sharply brought it down on one of her almost bare butt cheeks. She cried out in pain, but surprisingly did not try to get away , only jerked her hips against me and sobbed.

"one."

I lovingly rubbed my hand around her bottom, before I raised it again for another slap on the other cheek. She screamed out again, and began to cry in earnest.

"two."

Uncontrollably, my cock began to harden in my pants. Was it the friction of bella rubbing against my crotch, her beautiful ass before me,?

This process was repeated over and over, each spank of her ass separated with lots of massaging of her tender bottom. With each slap she lurched and cried out in pain, then settled down as I caressed her hot skin, whimpering softly. By number 20, my bella's ass was a deep shade of crimson, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. My cock stayed hard the entire time, "It's over now baby, you may get up," I said and released her wrists from my grip. She pushed away from my body slowly, and stood before me rubbing her ass with tears in her eyes. "Did you learn your lesson baby do you feel better ?" I asked.

"Yes daddy i am so sorry ," she said and nodded her head for emphasis. Her eyes were red as she stood before me choking back her tears.

"Okay, go up to your room and plan on spending the rest of the day there. I do love you baby girl with everything i am ," I said softly taking her into a hug "i love you too daddy".

Later that night i found bella curled up in bed "Roll over baby," I told her in a soft but commanding tone, and she quickly complied. Her eyes flowed with fresh tears, but there seemed to be a new happiness behind them too. I placed my right hand on her bare hip and the other behind her head, and pulled her into a long kiss. I forced my tongue into her mouth, and she surprised me by responding with equal passion. After a long while, I broke the kiss, looked directly into her eyes, and saw true love staring back at me. At that moment I felt a deeper love than I had ever experienced, but I knew I had to show authority with her also.

"get that blouse off!" She quickly reacted, unbuttoning it, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. "Lose the bra too," I stated firmly, She made short order of if and sat staring into my eyes, waiting for my next move. I slid my hand up her body, until I softly stroked her right breast, kneading it gently in my strong hands. I then did the same with the other breast, enjoying their soft pillowy nature. Her tits were perfect, not too large,but firm and topped with the cutest little dark pink nipples. I pulled her face back into my own and began kissing once more, toying with her nipples. I broke the kiss after a long while, stared at her and asked "you're going to be a good girl for me, aren't you baby girl?" I then sheathed myself into her slowly and made love to my reason for breathing through the night

And i loved every minute of it

Review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: sadly still not mine

Damn you SM

I got up with the sun streaming through the curtains daddy had long gone to work so i had a few hours to kill until he came home.

I decided to read as i haven't done that in a while so i made my way to daddys office so i could use his library.

Half way through wuthering heights i noticed daddys closet and got curious its not like he told me i wasnt aloud to look in it, it was part of the library was it not.

Curiosity got the better of me and and now i find myself standing on daddys arm chair going through the closet at the back there was an interesting looking old wooden box.

As i set the box on the table i froze what would posses me to go through daddys personal stuff my hand hovered for a while until just went for it and i opened it the contence of the box made me slam it shut straight away handcuffs a vibrator, buttplug and a dummy (pacifier) that had two straps on either side of it the cuffs were pink leather bound with a bow on the chain the vibrator was pink also but sparkled the prettiest thing was the plug with a pretty pink jewel on the end.

I put the box back and ran out the room if daddy found out i found it he would be mad.

A few hours later the box was still on my mind as daddy came home.

"Hey baby girl i missed you today" he kissed me as he came in.

"I missed you to daddy are you hungry".

"That i am baby girl how about you plate up, i need to go to my office i wont be no longer than ten minutes i need to make a quick phone call" he made his way upstairs and i started to panic i forgot to shut the closet door.

"BABY CAN YOU COME HERE A SECOND" ohhh crap on a cracker i start rubbing my bottom unconsciously.

"I..is everything ok daddy" i asked head down walking into the room.

"Baby have you been in here today my closet was ajar" he asked the eyebrow raised i knew he knew.

"Well uh you see i" i stuttered "I was bored" i rushed out.

"So let me get this straight you were bored so you decided to go through MY closet and go through MY things without MY permission"!.

"Daddy you didnt say i couldnt look through it"! i defended myself.

"That maybe true but i also didnt say you could i thought i would of been implied so i will not punish you but still i know you have seen a certain box" he had a sly grin as he finished.

"Come here baby" i hesitantly walked over and sat in his lap my back to his chest.

His left hand went straight to my pussy, his right to my nipple, "did it excite you what you seen in that box hmmm" he whispered nipping at my ear "how about we play with them on your knee's little girl daddy wants his cock sucked" i slowly got down to the floor and went to work pleasing my daddy "uh thats it baby girl suck daddys cock like a good little slut" he grunted sliding in and out of my mouth "hmmmm" he loved it when i hummed around his cock the vibrations going straight to his balls.

"Stay still baby girl daddys going to take over" he says as he starts shoving his cock down my throat making me gag around him "god baby girl i love making you gag fuckkkkkk!" cum spurts down my throats in salty ribbons.

It takes daddy a few minutes to recover but soon enough he is picking me up and throwing me on his desk " this is going to be so much fun baby girl on your stomach hands behind you back" i do as i am told and he cuffs me, and comes round and fastens the dummy/gag in my mouth now i am bent over across his desk ready and willing for my daddy. " what shall i do first baby girl oh i know" he sniggers "spread them legs as wide as you can and dont move" as i obey him i hear the lid of a bottle click then he has his finger at my rosebud "i just love this arse so tight" he says thrusting his finger that soon turns into two then three in and out when i feel the cold metal of the plug i intictually tense up but he keeps pushing it in oh sweet jesus i am on the verge of cumming when he the thrusts the vibrator in my pussy hard "ohhh fuck daddyyyy" i try to say around the dummy i feel so full then suddenly both the vibrator and plug start vibrating together and it pushes me straight over the edge but daddys not finished there he takes the vibrator out and replaces it with his cock and fucks me harder and harder then suddenly pulls the plug out and shoves the vibrator into my arse switches it on and i am a goner " Fuck baby girl come on give me another one cum again for daddy " while pinching my clit sends me back over the edge taking daddy with me "fuck baby girl it will never get dull with you" he is right but i love every minute of it "oh by the way baby i bought that box for you" he sniggers.

i love my daddy he is the best.

Review playa'z


	11. Chapter 11

Lying naked on the bed, baby girl waited for him. He wasn't home from work yet, and she had a surprise for him. She ran her hands up and down her freshly shaven legs, marveling at the feel. She shaved her pussy as well, but she didn't want to touch herself there, for fear of becoming too aroused before he was able to join. She looked over at the alarm clock, noting that he would be home in 15 minutes. She had just enough time to get dressed before he came home.

She put on the outfit, fluffed her hair, and went into the living room. The couch faced the front door, so she decided to start her seduction there. She sat on the couch, and draped one leg over the arm of the couch. Not a moment too soon, for she heard a key in the lock. He walked in, and stared in surprise. Quickly, he shut and locked the door behind him, and moved over to the couch.

"Hey daddy, you look like you could use a little relaxing," she said to him. He just stared at her breasts straining to get out.

"Oh, baby," he stammered. "Yes tes i do and i love that outfit on you, sweet one. It looks so sexy. I want to see how it looks from every direction."

She stood up and turned around slowly, giving him a chance to see her whole body, the way it conformed to her breasts and was short enough to see her sexy ass. She stopped when she was facing away from him, and leaned over the couch a little, to give him a better look at her round ass. She felt his hands softly massaging her, making her moan in delight. She stood up, turned around, and looked him in the eye.

"So daddy, where else would you like to rub me?" she asked with a devilish grin on her face. He groaned, and he took her by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. They would be more comfortable for what he had in mind on the bed.

The minute they stepped into the bedroom, he pulled her towards him and planted his lips on hers. They kissed for all they were worth. His tongue licked along her lips, then parted them. Her tongue fought his as they kissed deeply. Her hands were on his back, and his were making their way down hers to her ass. As his hands met bare flesh, she moaned in his mouth.

"Baby, I love this outfit on you, but I love your body naked even more. I have to take it off you." With that said, He grabbed the bottom of the babydoll dress, and pulled it up and off. "You have the most beautiful breasts, sweet one, with the most perfect nipples." He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked, while pinching the other with his fingers. He switched back and forth, causing her to moan loudly and her knees to get weak. He led her to the bed, and pushed her back. He got down on his knees between her legs, and sighed his appreciation.

"Mmm baby, i love your shaved your pussy its just for me," He said with excitement in his voice. "You know that gets me hard when I see your bald pussy." He touched her pussy, finding her wet already. "I can see that it gets you wet too." He stood up for a moment to adjust his cock in his pants, and then knelt back down. "I've been waiting to lick your sweet pussy all day, ever since that phone call you made to me, telling me you had a surprise for me. I had a hard on the rest of the day."

Using his thumbs to open her lips, he flicked his tongue over her little clit, making it stand up. She shivered in excitement, and moaned. He licked farther down, from her clit to her ass, and back up. With each trip, he licked harder and faster. She moaned louder as He flicked his tongue on her clit. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it like he did her nipples, causing her to moan louder and her hips to thrash. He continued to suck, listening to her moans get louder the closer she was to cumming. Using one hand to hold open her pussy lips, he inserted first one finger then two into her waiting hole. The thrashing got wilder and He had to hold her down while he kept licking. He felt her tense up, and sucked harder on her clit while fingering her pussy faster.

"Oh, my god I'm gonna cummmmmmm!" she screamed as her hips bucked off the bed. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssssssss! Dadddddddddy" His tongue moved faster, licking up her sweet juices.

He took his fingers out of her pussy and stroked down to her ass. Using one finger, he rubbed the opening to her little hole, while sucking her clit. As she came again, he stuck his finger all the way in her ass, moving it in and out like a little cock.

"Omygod omygod omygod," she chanted as her orgasm rocked through her body. He kept licking and sucking her clit and pussy while pumping his finger in her ass. He felt her tighten up again, and she came again. On and on he sucked, licked, and fingered, and she had one orgasm after another. With one final spasm of pleasure, she passed out.

When her eyes fluttered open, he was lying in bed next to her, his arms around her. He was softly kissing her lips, her chin, her forehead, her nose.

She looked around in confusion. "What happened, daddy?" she asked.

"You passed out for a few minutes, little one," he answered. "I lost count of how many orgasms you had in a row. I would ask if you enjoyed yourself, but I think I know the answer to that." He chuckled. "I had your juices all over my face and hands. I licked off what I could and wiped the rest on a towel. How are you feeling, my angel?"

"Mmm, I'm feeling pretty good, daddy," she said. She rolled onto her side, so she could wrap her arms around him. "I'd ask if you liked my new undies, but I know the answer already." She giggled at him. He smiled and kissed her lips.

As they kissed, she could feel something poking her leg. His cock was standing at attention, waiting for her. She reached her hand between them, and lightly stroked it. He moaned into her mouth.

"Oh yes baby," He moaned. "You know just how to stroke me. Your hand feels so good on my cock, but I love the feel of your mouth even more. I want you to suck on my cock and make me cum in your mouth."

She crawled to the end of the bed, between his legs. She looked at his cock, watching it grow. She licked her lips as it twitched in anticipation. Slowly, she leaned over until just the tip of her tongue touched the head of his cock and tasted his pre-cum.

"Mmm, you taste good,," she moaned.

She reached her tongue out again, this time licking further down. Slowly, she licked her way up and down his hard shaft, pausing at the head to suck a little. He moaned his enjoyment, so she kept it up. The next trip up his shaft, she sucked a little harder on his cock, and heard his moan get louder. She moved her mouth down lower and lower, until his cock was all the way in her mouth, down her throat. She kept it there for a moment, and then slowly moved her mouth up and up until she had just the head in her mouth. While sucking him, she was massaging his balls with one hand.

She repeated this a couple times, until she heard him moan, "Oh sweet one, just like that. Oh my god I'm gonna cum in your mouth. Suck me baby. Suck on my hard cock and make me cum." She smiled and willingly obliged him.

She took his cock as deep in her throat as she could, continuing to massage his balls. She felt his cock and balls tighten, the sign that He was going to cum. She pumped her mouth up and down his cock, feeling the first spurts of cum shoot into her mouth. Greedily, she swallowed as he came more and more. She pulled his cock out of her mouth, and licked the last of his cum off the tip before licking her lips. All he could do was lie there and moan as the last of his energy was drained from his body along with his cum. She crawled back up the bed, into his open arms.

"Oh, sweet one, you are so good to me," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Tomorrow is my day off. Let's go shopping so you can model for me like you did tonight

"Mmm, my pleasure, my daddy," she said as she drifted of to sleep

she loved her daddy


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: i own nada nothing zilch zip_**

**Right so a few of you have asked for more jasper so here is a insight to the early days of daddy jazzy and baby allie**

**Jpov**

Its a Sunday, and i have woke up with my usual morning wood. On most mornings, I'd either masturbate or ignore it until it went away, but this morning my erect cock had a curious young admirer. I looked over to see Allie already awake, sitting up and rubbing her pussy next to me while staring at the tent my cock was making in the sheets. When she saw that I was waking up, she quickly stopped playing with herself and tried to play it off as though she was just waking up, but she wasn't fooling me.

"Sweetie, were you being a little pervert and looking at Daddy's cock while he was asleep?" I asked with a wry smile.

"I... No Daddy, I just..." she stammered nervously, but I cut her off.

"It's ok Allie," I said as I began to stroke my cock under the sheets with one hand and reached over to her warm pussy with the other "I never want you to be embarrassed about doing anything sexual, Daddy wants you to be the nastiest, dirtiest girl in the world."

She blushed and I felt a surge of warmth and wetness go to her already damp pussy. "Start rubbing your little pussy again babygirl, Daddy wants to watch you."

I gave her engorged clit a couple rubs before removing my hand as she hesitantly and gently placed her own back on her wet, pink pussy lips. She started kneading her pussy awkwardly, it would be clear to anyone she hadn't done it much in the past, but she seemed to be enjoying herself anyway. She tilted her head back and let out an almost imperceptible moan as she increased her speed.

I slowly stroked myself watching her, "That's a good girl, were you close to cumming before Daddy woke up babydoll?"

"I think so Daddy," she said, her voice cracking in between moans "I started to get that funny feeling like I did yesterday when you were, uh, licking me... down there." She started to get flushed, nearing her climax. I was honestly surprised that she hadn't made herself cum on accident at some point in her life given how easily orgasms seemed to come to her.

I pinched her nipple and she let out an "uhhhhh..." before biting her lip. It occurred to me that this was the first time she had ever actually masturbated, so I decided to give her some encouragement.

"I want to you cum for Daddy princess, Daddy wants his little Allie to feel so good." I leaned in to bite her nipple which elicited another soft moan, when I let go, I came up to her ear and whispered "If you finish yourself off like a good slut, Daddy will let you suck his cock."

She grunted at my words and reached her release, "Ahhhh, Daddyyyyyy!" she yelled "Daddyyyy, I'm cumming!"

She panted and moaned through her first self induced orgasm, and as she came down I started to rub her tummy and kiss her neck "That's a girl, that's Daddy's sweet little girl, you made yourself cum, I'm so proud of you baby," I cooed in her ear while her chest heaved and a little sweat rolled down her cheek.

After a short silence she said "Daddy, I made a mess," looking down at the puddle on the sheets between her legs.

"It's alright honey, Daddy will never be made at you for getting your pussy juice on anything, in fact, if Daddy had his way, everything in this house would smell like that sweet little cunt between your legs," I said giving her sensitive pussy a little tickle.

She smiled shyly, clearly having something on her mind, and as she glanced curiously down at my hand still moving up and down my dick under the sheets, I had an idea what she wanted.

"Whatcha thinkin about little girl?" I asked, looking her right in the eye and stroking my cock even faster.

Her breathing got heavier and faster again, she looked to my eyes, down my chest, and then longingly at the bulge under the sheets. She licked her lips and ran her hands up and down her thighs, my precious girl was becoming a needy little slut right before my eyes.

I reached out and pushed her short black hair behind her right ear and looked lovingly at her, "Tell Daddy what you want babygirl."

"Can I see your big cock Daddy?" she asked in her smallest, sweetest little girl voice as she tilted her head down and looked up at me.

"You're a little cockslut for your Daddy aren't you princess?" I said, still stroking her hair.

"I think so Daddy," she said with a giggle as she started to tug impatiently at the sheet covering the treat awaiting her in my lap.

I considered playing with her a bit, making her wait for my cock that she wanted so badly, but what could I say, I had always been a pushover with my little angel, giving her whatever she wanted, and if she wanted to pleasure my hard dick, what kind of man would I be to refuse her? So I let her pull down the sheet, I watched her reaction, her chest swelled and then she let out a little contented sigh.

My little girl loved my cock, she had already become so eager and slutty with me. my sweet little princess.

Allie had begun sliding her hand up and down my shaft and must have noticed I was a bit lost in reverie because she asked "What is it Daddy?"

"Oh nothing sweetie, I was just thinking of what a good girl you are."

She looked down to my lap and flashed a proud little smirk, clearly happy to know she was doing a good job of pleasing her Daddy. But she looked back up with a more inquisitive expression "Daddy? You know how you said you'd show me how to do that thing..." she trailed off.

"How to suck Daddy's cock?" I asked, remembering my promise from the previous day to teach her how to suck cum out of my dick all on her own, not to mention the fact that I made the same promise a few minutes ago on the condition that she cum for me, which she did, because she's my perfect little girl.

"Yeah, that," she said looking down, then back up, meeting my light brown eyes with her big beautiful ones.

She looked down apprehensivly, now just fiddling my cockhead around with her thumb.

"You're nervous aren't you honey?"

"Yeah Daddy, it's just that your cock is really thick, I'm afraid it'll touch my teeth and you'll be mad at me."

"Babygirl, this is your first time, Daddy will give you some leeway."

She was still uncertain "I'll tell you what sweetheart, I'll tell you exactly what to do this first time so you can make Daddy feel as good as possible, that's what you want right babydoll?, for Daddy to feel good?"

"Of course Daddy, I just don't want to hurt your cock," she said with adorable insecurity.

"You won't princess, because you're a good girl, you'll be a natural. Now, start by just licking and kissing Daddy's balls," I said as I pulled my 8 inches up to my belly button, exposing my sac to her.

Without another word of self doubt, Allie buried her face in my lap as I petted her with one hand and rubbed precum around my cockhead with the other. She didn't lack enthusiasm in servicing my balls, but I needed to get to the main event sooner rather than later because I was having difficulty containing myself around my Allie. "Alright babygirl, time to move on to Daddy's shaft, do the same thing, just use your lips on Daddy's dick, don't put it in your mouth just yet."

She gave a submissive nod then started planting sweet, dainty little kisses all along the bottom of my dick, smiling and brushing her hair behind her ears in between each one.

"Now just suck on the head a little bit, that's where Daddy is the most sensitive..." I trailed off as she obeyed my instructions before I could hardly finish giving them. She just put her lips around the tip of my cock and looked adorably up at me, I had to pull her off of me to avoid cumming.

She pouted at me, thinking she had done something wrong. "Sorry sweetie," I said "Daddy just got a little too excited, I didn't want to cum so quickly."

"But Daddy, I want to make you cum, I thought you wanted me to make you cum."

"Of course babygirl, making Daddy cum is very important, but sometimes Daddy has to keep from cumming so that you can pleasure Daddy for longer, do you understand?"

"Not really" she said with a pout.

"Well babydoll, when you cum, you can cum again right away, but when a man cums he usually needs some time to get horny again before he can get hard and cum again, does that make sense?"

"Yes Daddy, how long do we need to wait though?" she asked anxiously.

"You can start again sweetie," I said nudging her back towards my cock.

She eagerly resumed kissing and sucking my head, I knew I needed her to go deeper because I wouldn't last long with such a sweet little mouth wrapped around my member.

"Ok babydoll, now take as much of Daddy's cock into your mouth as you can and use your tongue around the head, Daddy's gonna cum very soon."

She took me down about 3 inches or so before gagging. She came up and said "Daddy I can't go that far."

"That's ok Allie," I said with my eyes closed and my head back as I impatiently pushed her head back down, "Daddy's about to cum, just do what you can and get ready for Daddy's cream."

She did so, and not 30 seconds later I was nearing release, "Daddy's about to cum in your pretty little mouth princess, get ready."

My cock throbbed and pulsed and I came what felt like buckets into her waiting mouth wrapped around the head of my cock.

"Oh Allie, oh Allie..." I muttered as I pumped my seed into the cute little mouth that couldn't fit even half of my cock.

As I came down and opened my eyes I was pleased to see my little princess hadn't wasted any of my seed. She had her lips suctioned around my cock and all my cum in her mouth. she slid her mouth up off my dick, holding on to all the treat that I had just given her.

"Don't swallow it babygirl," I said before she could take it down her throat like she wanted.

"Show it to Daddy, show Daddy what a good cocksucker you are."

She opened her mouth a bit shyly, showing me the load that had just spewed from my cock. "Do you like the way Daddy's treat tastes?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ok babydoll, go ahead and swallow it."

She didn't hesitate at all to gulp down my cream. She sat back on her heels and smiled at me.

I leaned over and flipped her on her back with authority, making her yelp a little and straddled her, my cock hovering over her and dripping a little remaining cum onto her tummy. I looked down at her sweetly, she wasn't taken aback by my sudden aggression, she had nothing but lust and need in her dark eyes. She was so sexy, her black hair a mess under her head against the white pillow and big black eyes underlined with freckles spattering her cheeks, I was the luckiest man in the world.

I leaned down and kissed her passionately and possessively, coming away in time to see her needingly trying to prolong the kiss and slowly opening her eyes up at me upon realizing that it was over.

I kissed down her body and ate her sopping pussy to her second orgasm of the morning before curling up and holding her tightly and possessively in my lap, she was mine, she belonged to me and we both knew it.

After a short silence, I asked "Babygirl, do you know what would make Daddy very happy? If we went shopping and bought you some sexy new clothes."

She looked up at me happily from her position with her head resting on my chest, "Really Daddy!?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah babygirl, you're the sexiest girl in the world, I think it's time you dressed the part."

She smiled, I loved making my little angel smile.

I was going to have fun dressing up my little girl in sexy outfits to wear around the house for me. She'd give me blowjobs wearing frilly underwear or a schoolgirl outfit, I'd have to buy her something specifically for when I took her virginity as well. But I was getting ahead of myself, so many things to come were rushing through my head, I was getting hard again.

My little Allie would have to take care of it.

And i would love every minute

**_Review please my lovely's_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: not mine **

**Just a short one more naughtyness comin soon haha**

Baby girl was acting off today i have been keeping an eye on her she is stuck in her own head and that is not a good thing when it comes to bells after everything she has been though i am considering taking her to see someone but i know baby girl wont like that idea there are definitely going to be tears and tantrums and a sore bottom at the end but it will be worth it to see my little one get the help she needs.

I go into her room where she is sitting up in the bed with her chin resting on her bent knee's just staring at the bed sheet "Baby girl i need to speak to you about something important look at me precious? " i whisper she lightly responds with a faint "hmmmm" as i lift her chin up i see the sadness in her eyes and its guts me in the stomach i cant let this go on much longer!.

"Baby i really think you need to speak to someone this cant go on i miss that beautiful smile, that amazing laugh of your's it kills me to see you this way so i will be phoning a friend of mine to come and speak to you ok?".

"NO NO DADDY THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME I DONT NEED A FUCKING SHRINK GOD I HAVE ONE OF DAY AND YOU THINK I AM ABOUT TO FUCKING TOP MYSELF OR SOMETHING GET OF MY FUCKING BACK!" She screams at me with tears streaming down her beautiful face and runs right out the room i was expecting tears and tantrums but not that never that i am frozen in shock once i regain my composure i run right after her.

"Isabella marie you get back her this instant young lady?" I shout sternly but she just keeps on running so i pick up my pace but just as i reach the top of the stairs i hear the front door slam then the car start this is even worse than i thought.

As i am at the front door she has sped of she is in so much trouble when i get a hold of her!.

I pick up the phone and dial jazz "jazz jazz its me lisern i told bella what i was planning and she completly flipped out man she gone wiyh the car and i have no fucking clue where or what to do shit man i think i've pushed her off the deep end" i panic " ok listwrn to me ed i will get allie to try and phone her then i will get em and rose to drive round you wait there for her and try and look for some indication where she would go its ok dude keep your phone line clear?" Thank god i have jazz i dont know what i would do with out him.

Its been almost an hour since she ran and i havent found anything in this house to help find her as i lay down on her bed i see something sticking out of the underneath of her wardrobe when i retrieve it i see its a letter

Dear dirty whore

How could you say all those things about me in court and lie like the little tramp you are its because of you i am stuck here in this prison cell its because of you i was an alcoholic its because of you my life turned to shit and its because of your my loving renee the only thing that mattered to me is dead you killed her and because she is dead i am dead and for that you will be dead my so called daughter i spit on your memory and curse the day you where born and ruined my life my marriage my love i will forever blame you you worthless whore

Charlie

That fucking bastard i will kill him no wonder bells has been off shit i need to fix this.

"Shit jazz i found it she must of gone the cemetery that worthless bastard has sent her a letter from prison no wonder she has been acting off i need to go get her!". I dont even give him a chance to speak as i quickly hamg up and run to the garage and head to the cemetery.

As i get there i jump out and run and see her laying on the ground sobbing next to her mothers grave.

"I am sorry momma i always new it was my fault your not her i am going to make things right once and for all make everyone better off without me mommy i wish you where here i i need to hear your voice my edward he is the most amazing person in my life mom just like you but now even he has given up on me!."

I cant take much more my heart is laying on the ground and has given up on life because of that sperm donor so i go over anf pick her up

"Baby girl i will never and i repeat ever give up on you you are my reason for being if i dont have you then i dont have anything" we sob together.

Ca..can i introduce you to my mom". She whispers so i place her back down and kneel next to Her moms head stone.

Renee Ann Higganbotham Swan

1957- 2003

Loving Mother Wife Daughter And Friend

"Hello Mrs Swan i am Edward Cullen you Daughter is amazing thank you for making her the women she is today!." Bella jumps up and wraps herself around me.

"Lets go Home Baby Girl"

A little later on while where sitting in the living room snuggled up on the couch i ask her about the letter.

**There will be more too come about** **the letter later on bear with me please**

**Review please my loves **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to my lovely Beta Buggins74 **

**Disclaimer: you all know the drill **

**_CHAPTER 14_**

It was a sunny day with just a few clouds in the sky as Edward was driving home with a lump in his pants.

Today was going to be a good day and things looked like they would only improve from here. As the car lurched up to the garage entrance, he noticed that it was unusually quiet.

After driving into the garage, walking in the door and throwing his jacket aside, Edward yelled up the stairs, "Isabella, where are you?"

The fact that he even had to say that was disconcerting. She should have been ready. She could hear the garage door and knew her daddy would be home around this time, so she should already be on her knees and waiting.

"Just a sec, daddy!" Isabella replied, "I'm talking to Allie on the phone!"

This was unacceptable.

"Now honey, I'm home and you know what that means. Get off the phone and come downstairs. I shouldn't have to wait for you."

"I'm sorry, but I'll be right down!"

Edward had looked forward to his baby girls' mouth all day. It was practically all he could think about. His cock was rock hard in anticipation, and if his cock kept leaking precum at its current rate, he'd die of dehydration. He was a very patient man but sometimes Isabella required a strict hand.

"Get off the phone and get down here NOW!"

"OK fine, sheesh, I'm coming down!"

Daddy sat down on the couch in the family room and let his legs hang wide open as he leaned back. There was an obvious bulge down his left pant leg. His eyes were closed for a moment as the sound of his baby girl walking down the steps reached his ears.

"Now listen, young lady, when I call you down , you need to... WHAT ARE THOSE?"

Isabella stood before him in the jeans she wore and rolled her eyes.

"They're just pants. I've had them on all day and when I got home I got on the phone with Allie and forgot to change them."

"Listen here, little girl, watch that little attitude of yours or I will spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for a month actually you know what Get them off, NOW!"

Isabella was taken aback by the booming voice of her daddy. She knew his rules, as they were explained in great detail. She had agreed to follow them, even enthusiastically. She should know how to behave and there was no excuse for her disobedience.

Isabella looked down, blushing, "I... I'm sorry Daddy."

As she was taking them off, Daddy told her in a calm, but firm tone, "You need to remember how to act. There are certain rules to follow. You agreed to those rules. Good girls listen to their Daddies. Now you need to be punished. Get on my lap."

Isabella bent over and laid down on her daddies lap, and then Daddy grabbed the back of her panties and pulled them up so that they were drawn in, exposing her milky white cheeks.

"And what are these? You don't even put on the right panties for Daddy? These are not for wearing around the house! Where are your panties for Daddy?"

"I'm sorry Daddy..."

"What's gotten into you?"

A firm hand came down with a smack and hit one cheek which started to redden.

Daddy said in a stern voice, "Count to ten."

"Yes Daddy... One."

*Smack*

Isabella squeaked, "Two."

The stern voice continued, "I said count Isabella" *Smack*

"Three."

*Smack*

"Four."

"You were rude to me as soon I walked through the door." *Smack*

"Eep, five."

"You gave me attitude." *Smack*

"Six, no Daddy."

"Yes baby." *Smack*

"Oh... seven...!"

"I try to treat you right, and this is what I get. A little girl who doesn't do what she's told." *Smack*

"Eight, I'm sorry Daddy, I'll do better, I swear!"

"Probably not." *Smack*

"Nine... Oh yes daddy please!"

"Is that true? You wouldn't lie to Daddy, would you? You're my baby girl. You understand?" *Smack*

"Ten. No Daddy I'd never lie to you, I'm so sorry, I'll be a good girl. Please forgive me."

Edward softly grabbed his baby's sensitive ass cheeks and gently rubbed them. "That's a good girl, that's what I want to hear. You make your daddy so proud."

Isabella beamed with pride, feeling his hand express his gentle love. "Thank you Daddy."

Daddy took his fingers and felt around the folds of her pussy, rubbing. Just what he thought: wetness.

"Did my darling girl get turned on?" He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted his favorite flavor.

Isabella responded, "I just want to be a good for you, Daddy."

"You are practically gushing, and you taste wonderful today. You are Daddy's little whore, no other little girl could taste this good. Get on your knees."

Isabella stood there in a halter top, her long brown hair cascading down her back.

Isabella descended down onto her knees.

Daddy's voice softened, "Good girl. You know what to do."

Isabella crawled in between her daddies legs and reached her delicate hands toward his crotch. She unfastened his belt and pants, then tugged at the hips as Daddy lifted his ass slightly to allow the pants to get pulled down. Edward's cock was straining against his boxers with the tip poking out through the left leg-hole. Isabella's eyes were drawn to the reflective sheen spread around the cockhead.

There was so much precum! Isabella saw it and her mouth watered as her pussy made more delicious juice.

"Again, I want to say I'm sorry Daddy, it's just that Allie's birthday is tomorrow, you remember right? She was asking about when we..."

"Honey, stop and get to practicing. We can talk about Allie later. You're an adult now and you have responsibilities. Listen to Daddy and focus on what's important right now."

Edward took her hand and placed it on his cock, which she impulsively squeezed. Her pussy dripped.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I shouldn't be so selfish. Look at that thing, its huge! So hard and so wet." Isabella took her right index finger and touched the tip, drawing up a string of precum. She followed it up with her thumb and maneuvered her index finger so that a string of precum was suspended between them.

Edward groaned, "Princess."

"Just look at all this, you must really need me to practice." Isabella brought her fingers to her mouth and licked up the delicious snack, causing both to sigh deeply and slightly roll their eyes back in their heads.

"The thing is, Daddy, Allie is excited and nervous about tomorrow and she asked for my advice about mmph grrph hrrph..."

Isabella was interrupted as her daddy grabbed the back of her and pushed it down to his cock as she was talking. She opened her mouth wide like a good girl and let him inside, interrupting her explanation.

"That's good, nice and deep."

*Gasp, slurp, mmmm...*

"Oh Daddy, I was just trying to say that Allie wanted me to tell her how I..." Isabelle's head was pushed down to her daddy's cock again.

"Sweetie you need to stop talking now. Concentrate on what matters. Jazzy will take care of things."

Isabella's pussy was practically gushing. One hand was grabbing onto his thigh while the other was reached down to finger herself. This did not escape Daddy's attention. He pulled her face off of his cock and locked eyes with her. Her eyes were slightly teared up from the throat fucking, and her breath was heavy and gasping.

"What did I just tell you? Concentrate on what you're doing. How can you concentrate when you're getting yourself off? This is practice. Do it right? Do I do anything else when I'm eating you out?"

"No, Daddy."

"Do I give you my full attention and love to give you the best orgasm I can?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Do you love Daddy as much as Daddy loves you?"

Isabella's cunt ached for attention as she said, "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry Daddy. I'll be a good girl."

"That's what I want to hear. Remember, all your juices shouldn't go to waste. If you gush all over the carpet or I jizz in a sock, that isn't fair to either of us." He pushed her face down onto his cock one more time, the tip of his cock pushing to the back of her throat. Isabella's pussy leaked down her thighs as she grabbed onto her daddy's hips and her eyes looked up at her daddy.

*Gasp, pant* "Oh Daddy we almost did it that time, I think there's only an inch left to get down my throat." Isabella looked like a goddess, a goddess with a slimy mess all over her face.

"Take off your top. Get naked for Daddy."

Isabella took off the rest of her clothes as fast as she could and enthusiastically tried one more time to deep throat, making obscene gagging and choking noises she knew her daddy loved. She wanted a big load to savor and the best way to completely drain daddy's balls was to do what he wanted.

Isabella's head bobbed up and down on her daddy's lap, making a big, sexy mess that was smearing all over her face. She took her mouth off the cock she lusted after and the position above it, a thick string connecting the tip of that big cock to her mouth. She tilted her head back and spread the mixture of juices all over her throat and breasts.

"That's a good girl, just like that," Edward croaked out as he was straining not to cum. His little girl was getting better every day but there was still room for improvement.

Isabella's face had streaked makeup as her fists and mouth moved up and down together on his cock. Her tongue danced around his shaft in all the right ways. She was sure not to hurt him with her teeth, which she was getting better at because she could hold her mouth wide open longer and longer. She was also getting better and better at suppressing her gag reflex.

"No hands now, pumpkin."

Isabella obediently took her hands off the rod and continued to enthusiastically move her head up and down, yearning for the cum from Daddy's balls to shoot once, twice, and then again and again into her mouth. Every time it happened it pushed her further into her addiction for his cock.

Slurping and sucking noises filled the room as Isabella's cheeks hollowed on each upstroke, her tongue massaging the shaft, worshiping it in this way was the least she could do, as it was what her daddy used to make her. Pleasing her daddy was her favorite thing in the world to do. She never wanted to make Daddy angry, it was just that she was still learning how to properly act. She was so happy to have a loving daddy who was patient and kind, helping her through life and giving her as much of his cock as he possibly could.

Daddy was close, the sight of his little girls cute face with his cock stuffed in it was a sight to behold. "Look up at Daddy."

Isabella looked up and locked eyes with her daddy as he grabbed her head with both hands and held it still as he humped up into her mouth. She was still expertly using her tongue and applying suction at the proper time. She hoped she made her daddy proud.

Suddenly Daddy yelled, "Oh I'm close, honey, get ready! You're so... mmm, you're so good! I'm so proud of you!"

Isabella smiled as her daddy stopped humping up at her face and instead used his arms to move it up and down, as if he was using her head to jerk off. The feeling of him doing all this just felt... right.

"OK sweetie, now finish it up yourself, no hands. Ahhh... mmm... and show it to me before swallowing. Ahh, oooh, mmm... you have to practice your impulse control."

Isabella kept her eyes locked with her daddy and slightly nodded, saying with a mouthful of cock, "Ymphs Ddmmph."

"That's a good girl... here it comes, don't spill any... Aaaaahhh!"

With a loud groan Daddy unloaded spurt after spurt of his seed, and Isabella tried her best to keep it all in her mouth but there was just so much! She hadn't had any other cocks but somehow she knew that her daddy made huge loads. It was so hard to keep it all in her mouth! A little spilled out of the side of her mouth, and she accidentally swallowed a spurt or two, but she had kept most of the delicious cream she had worked so hard for in her mouth, waiting for Daddy to let her know when she could swallow it all.

"Good girl, savor your reward."

Isabella's tongue danced around her mouth, whipping around the potent stuff that she could never get enough of. The sensations of such an act only added to the pleasure she felt from making her daddy so happy, and her pussy was gushing her own delicious juice as it leaked from another place that her Daddy owned.

"Show it to me."

Isabella opened her mouth, proudly displaying the white, frothy cum that only moments before was inside of her daddy.

"Good girl, now you can swallow."

Isabella took a big gulp, her pussy pulsing as the cum flowed down her throat. She needed to be touched, she was ready to go off, but she needed to wait for Daddy. She needed to be patient.

"Open wide, show me you got it all."

Her mouth opened again, proudly showing the bulk of daddy's seed was now in her stomach, helping give her the nutrients a good girl needs. She imagined a coating of sperm remaining in her mouth, helping satiate her cravings until Daddy was able to feed her again.

"Now remember, don't miss any."

Isabella obediently used her index finger to get the cum that escaped her mouth and licked it all up. She was about to scoop up the drops of a mixture of cum and saliva when Edward said, "No, wait, the rest of it should be massaged into your skin."

"OK Daddy," Isabella dutifully responded, and started to rub the slimy mixture around her breasts when Daddy took over.

"I'll do that. Switch places."

Edward got up and Isabella sat down on the couch, as her daddy mauled her breasts and kissed her with his tongue dancing around hers. He made sure to add his own saliva to each of her breasts, making a trail down to her juicy snatch, overflowing with the juices that would make any man salivate.

Then Daddy feasted like a starving man, reaching far inside his baby's delicate folds in search of as much ambrosia as he could find. Her clit was properly cared for, helping to make him drunk on her taste. Now it was Daddy's turn to get his face messy as he couldn't help but cover his face in her cream

and he loved every minute of it

**_reviews are like Edward orgasms_**


End file.
